


Star Wars-The Nirn Chronicles

by Kefka_Skywalker



Series: Star Wars Crossover AUs [9]
Category: Elder Scrolls Online, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, After the death on Mortis, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Anakin becomes a Vestige, Anakin deserves a happy ending, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Autism, Cal Kestis will be Anakin/Xavier's student, Crossover, Episode: s03e17 Ghosts of Mortis, F/F, F/M, Female Anakin Skywalker, Force Ghost Qui-Gon Jinn, Force-Sensitive Armitage Hux, Jedi Council Bashing (Star Wars), Mpreg, Past Child Abuse, Pregnant Armitage Hux, Rebirth, Romance, Suicide, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-01-04 10:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kefka_Skywalker/pseuds/Kefka_Skywalker
Summary: When Anakin ends his life on Mortis to stop the vision the coming true, he is revived by the Dragon God of Time into a female Ayleid who is to become a savior of the entire world, and the galaxy.





	1. Chapter 1

"I have a gift for you," the Son said with a smirk on his face.

"I have had enough of your trickery!" said Anakin as he had enough of the fiend's games at this point. The fiend in question killed Ahsoka and if not for the Daughter's life-force, then she would be still dead. They were still stuck on Mortis because of the fiend.

"Oh, but you'll like this one, I promise. What if I could show you the future?" said the Son as he whispered into Anakin's ear.

Anakin clutched his head as unseen visions began to assault him. "No! No. Stop it!"

Know yourself. Know what you will become!" said the Son. Mist surrounded Anakin as he began to hear and see visions of his future.

"I will not look!" he exclaimed.

"The Force is strong with you."

Darth Sidious (To Anakin's horror, Sidious was Chancellor Palpatine!) blasted the young man resembling Anakin with Force Lighting, as Anakin was then seen igniting his lightsaber, before he killed one of the younglings in the Jedi Temple.

"Anakin, please!" Padme pleaded as he Force-Choked her on Mustafar.

"You were my brother, Anakin!" Obi-Wan shouted as he and Anakin battled one another.

"A powerful Sith you will become."

"I HATE YOU!" Anakin's voice shouted as Alderaan was seen destroyed. Anakin was on the shore of a lava river and his eyes were sickly yellow instead of beautiful sapphire blue. He screamed in agony, as the fire consumed him, destroying his humanity.

"No. No. NOOOOO!" Anakin screamed in anguish as the mist shaped into the form of Anakin's future self which followed by a sound of metal breathing.

"I will do... such terrible things," he sobbed, as he could not believe of what he had just seen.

He would turn into a monster, a machine more than a man, kill Padme, Ahsoka, countless Jedi, including the younglings, see Alderaan's destruction, torture his daughter, mutilate his son and even watch him being blasted by the Force Lightning, before Anakin would kill Palpatine by grabbing and throwing him into the abyss. But the damage would already be done.

"Yes but it doesn't have to be that way. The choice is still yours to make," the Son consoled him, but Anakin was not sure if he felt that way.

"How?" Anakin spoke as he turned away. How he was going to stop this? This was set in the stone, this was his destiny, he realized. There was no way of escaping it.

"The future, by its very nature, can be changed. Join me and together we will destroy the emperor you see in your visions and we shall end war, corruption, and suffering throughout the galaxy," the Son replied. He was desperate to use the Chosen One as his pawn.

Anakin thought "I will never join you," he replied, as he pulled his lightsaber. He realized that joining would not help, but bring him closer to being a Sith that he saw himself in a vision.

"Then, Young Skywalker, you will die," the Son sing-sang as he blasted Anakin with a Force Lightning, but a red one. It was very painful to Anakin, as he was disarmed and his lightsaber was now on the ground.

"Let him go!" Obi-Wan's clear voice boomed as Anakin felt being lifted and he was choked by the Son. "Let. Him. Go." He was then dropped onto the ground and heard the sounds of fighting, howling and then beating of the leather wings. "Are you all right?"

Anakin felt tears running down his cheeks as he then stood up. He had so much to atone for the things that were to happen, but he still wondered, how he was going to fix this. There was no way that he was going to burden his friend and brother. "We must destroy the Son," he said simply.

He then commed Ahsoka as they rode to the surface: "Ahsoka, come in. Can you hear me? Ahsoka!"

_"Master! Thank the Force you're alright!"_

Ahsoka, you must disable the ship."

_But I just finished putting it back together," she replied back.  
_

"Just do it, Snips!" he barked into the communicator.

He was silent through out the ride and Obi-Wan feared that Qui-Gon was right, this place was dangerous for Anakin.

They arrived at the Arena, where they saw the Son killing the Father with the dagger. The Arena was the location where he could draw the power and also, to control the Son. Anakin knew that a brief discomfort was to stop the lifetime of the evil. He Force-Gripped the Son and threw him against the pillar. He was no longer weak from that torture in the well and he knew that it was his fight, his destiny, as he felt Ahsoka in the background.

And he seized his chance, by drawing the power of Mortis, which he used to sever the Son in two. The Chosen One was weakened, but he managed to retrieve the dagger.

"Good job, Anakin," Obi-Wan said warmly. It was his highest praise, genuine, heartfelt and tinged with pride in Anakin's actions, but all Anakin could feel were the stinging tears in his eyes. He looked at the dagger as the the vision echoed in his mind. He knew what he had to do now.

But before Obi-Wan could stop it, Anakin drove the blade into his stomach. "ANAKIN!" he exclaimed as he and Ahsoka ran to their friend, who fell onto the floor.

"Why, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked as he held his dying former Padawan in his embrace. Ahsoka wept.

"I've seen...what I...would...become, and I...cannot...let it...happen," Anakin replied, as his life energy left him rapidly. "This... is for the best... I couldn't wait... to become that monster... to cause so much pain..."

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said as he held his dying friend. He was about to lose his former Padawan, just like he lost his former Master.

Anakin smiled weakly as he then spoke: "It's... better this way. Tell Padme...that...I..."

"Master Qui-Gon, please, help us!" Obi-Wan called out, but no one appeared and Anakin died in the embrace.

What could he have seen down there that was so horrifying that it made him do this? It didn't matter, as the answers died with Anakin. And with him, died all hope for the victory in the Clone Wars, as Anakin was the best general and his death would damage the moral, especially that the cause of it would be baffling, since he ended his own life.

But what Obi-Wan and the whole galaxy did not know was that Anakin would be still alive. But, they would meet under an unusual circumstances.

Anakin floated among the stars, as he saw that his right hand was no longer metal, but a flesh one. What in the name of the Force happened to him? Was he still alive?

A gold fiery Dragon appeared before him. It was enormous and and unlike the Krayt Dragon, this one stood on its hind legs and had long wings. It spoke in a gentle for a dragon tone-

"Greetings, the young Jedi. I am Akatosh, the Dragon God of Time on the world of Nirn. I am also known as Alkosh to the Khajiit and Auri-El to the Altmer and Bosmer."

"Why a God of Time of all people would approach me, after I die?" Anakin asked.

"Your time was not over. You ended your life, before you could fulfill your destiny and destroy the Sith," Akatosh replied calmly.

"Destiny? What destiny? My destiny was to become a Sith Lord and destroy the Jedi Order, the Republic and betray everyone and everything that I loved," Anakin scoffed.

"Hmm. I see that a particular Sith Lord has been swaying you to the Dark Side ever since you became a Jedi for his own gains. Becoming a Sith Lord was not your destiny, not at all," Akatosh spoke as Anakin smiled. A God of Time saw that his destiny was not being a Sith Lord.

"You shall be reborn. Not as a man, but a woman of one of races of Nirn. The Force agrees with me that becoming a Sith Lord is not your destiny," Akatosh continued.

"A female of one of the races of Nirn? Which one?" Anakin asked, astonished by the proposal.

"There is one, who is dead right now on the ship, which is sailing to the lands of Morrowind. You will awaken as her and you will decide how things go from that point on.

"She was an Ayleid, that awakened on the Summerset Isle. She was one of the two Ayleids remaining alive, as King Dynar is another one, but he is imprisoned. She was confused for an Altmer and thus, poisoned. So, it was not her time either. You will be her, but you will be still yourself," Akatosh explained.

"What about others?" Anakin asked.

"Do not worry about your friends. You will reunite with them, when the time comes," Akatosh replied.

Anakin smiled as he nodded. He began to like the idea of being reborn as the woman of near extinct race and then perhaps coming back to the galaxy and defeating Palpatine in secret, causing chaos. Oh Force, he had so much to think about this after he would awaken.

"Now, you shall awaken in a body of the Ayleid!" Akatosh thundered as Anakin bowed farewell to the Dragon God of Time and replied:

"May the Force be with us all."

"Yes, and we will meet again, the young one," Akatosh replied as he now knew, that the timeline was fixed, for now.

A female Elf awoke in the bed on the ship, as she panted heavily.

"The pretty Mer is awake, captain!"

"What happened?" she asked.

"You fell into a deep sleep, the pretty one. We already have a mug of water and a plate of bread for you," the male human replied as he motioned to the tray with a wooden mug.

The Elf looked into a the mug and saw her reflection. She had blue eyes and long white hair. She then looked at what she was wearing. It was a black-grey robe with a hood. She also saw a staff next to her bed.

_"Do I still have the Force?" she thought as she decided to pull the mug using the Force._

She signed with relief when she saw that she still have access to it, even if she awoke in the new world. Anakin admitted to him, no, herself that as a female, she looked beautiful.

She would have to think on that later, as she proceeded to eat the bread. It was not much, but she felt that she was hungry ever since arriving to Mortis. She did not want to think about what she saw in the well.

However, she felt that she had the dead man's name, whose life was going down into the abyss. So she closed her eyes, as she focused.

"We have arrived at the Mournhold!" one of the men shouted.

Anakin opened her eyes and realized that the ship arrived at the destination. So she stood up from her bed, looked for anything that she had along with the staff. And here was a satchel, which was made out of leather. In it, Anakin found the black tome and couple of the glass vials along with the strange plants and animal parts. This indeed suggested that the woman was indeed a Necromancer, thus she was an exile. She also saw that she had some coin, so she could buy herself some food and supplies. The currency was familiar to the exile, but not to a reborn Chosen One.

She put on her satchel and waited, until she would be allowed to leave the ship. A man opened the door and she exited the room and walked to the exit.

"Here we are, Mournhold," the captian said.

She nearly gasped the moment she saw the city. She could see people of other races walking on the pavement, selling their wares on the marketstalls and guards in dimly golden armor that had unique design were guarding the city.

As Anakin walked down onto the docks, she felt the familiar presence watching over her. A voice of her first Master spoke:

_"Anakin, I am here. Let us explore this mysterious world as it has not_ _ on__ly_ _ unique wonders, but its dangers as well."_

"Are you angry that I ended my life and failed the prophecy?

_"No. You have not failed the prohecy of the Chosen One. I will speak with Obi-Wan, as soon as you choose a new name," Qui-Gon calmly replied._

"What was this Ayleid's name, before she died?

_"Grandfaere was her last name. I don't know of her first one."_

She pondered on her new name. She did like the idea of keeping her human name, Anakin, but it didn't sound right. Then, she remembered a song that he listened to in secret. It sang of a name that he liked. Also, she remembered that she was a stranger to the time, so she would choose her human name.

"My name is Xavier Skywalker and I am the adventurer," she said firmly as Qui-Gon smiled and vanished.

_"I will return to you as soon as I pass the message to Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon's voice spoke in her mind._

Xavier then said, "May the Force be with us all." as she walked to the Marketplace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to the Ruin of Jedi (Calm) from Lego Star Wars Complete Saga while writing this chapter.

**The new beginning!**

**Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ahsoka Tano are stranded on Mortis after the receive the distress signal coming from the mysterious world of Mortis. There, they, meet the Force Wielders, who test Anakin, as he is the Chosen One.  
**

**They are able to leave, but with one major casualty, as Anakin commits suicide. Before his death, he tells them that it was the best and that he could not hurt them.**

**Now, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka are to return to the Jedi Temple with their friend's body, as the galaxy has to experience a biggest casualty...**

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka ship Twilight returned to the same position they were, before encountering the planet of Mortis. They were still in disbelief, as Anakin was dead and he committed suicide, because of something, that he saw in the Well of the Dark Side.

_"General Kenobi, come in!" Rex said._

Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ahsoka Tano woke up and saw the hologram of Rex

"We read you, Rex. Can you hear me?" said Obi-Wan.

_Yes, sir, standing by... Is that General Skywalker? Why is he asleep?" Rex asked.  
_

"No, we have lost Anakin to the unfortunate incident. We are returning to the ship, and Corusant," Obi-Wan replied as they allowed the shuttle to be picked up by the cruiser.

Many Clone Troopers were horrified to see their General dead and Obi-Wan could answer: "I wish we knew the answers ourselves."

Ahsoka just wept. She lost her Master to a suicide, because he saw something horrible on Mortis. What was worse, he only told them that he didn't want to hurt them in the end.

But, he was untouchable. He was Anakin Skywalker, for the Force's sake! He was the Republic General, The Hero With No Fear and the Chosen One!

Oh, if they only knew the truth...

On Nirn, Xavier felt her friends' pain, but knew that it was for the best. Better to endure the pain of loss to death, rather than to the Dark Side, that would get them both betrayed and killed.

_"You were my brother, Anakin! I loved you!" _Obi-Wan's voice echoed.

_"I won't leave you! Not this time." _Ahsoka's voice echoed.

Xavier decided to have a drink in a local inn to drown her sorrows, before she would travel. She needed to wash down her sorrow, as she saw that other Elves were looking at her with the concern.

She was always alone, thus, she would make it through on her own and no one would tell her otherwise. She was free.

At the Temple, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan carried Anakin's body to his quarters and put it down onto the bed. He looked so peaceful in death, as he was free from something that really disturbed him.

As they were about to discuss of how to proceed, they heard the door open. They saw Senator Amidala, who had come so sudden to the Temple. They only just returned.

"Obi-Wan, Ahsoka," she said.

"Senator..." Obi-Wan began, but Padme saw Anakin's lifeless body in his bed.

"Ani!" she exclaimed as she ran to the bed and looked at her now dead husband.

"Senator, he committed suicide on Mortis," Obi-Wan replied with sorrow in his tone, as Ahsoka cried

"Did he say why he did this?" Padme asked.

"He spoke of how he was going to become a monster and he could not let that happen. That was all that I heard, but I fear that the words could be true," Obi-Wan replied.

"What, a monster?! Ani could never become one!" Padme exclaimed.

"The Son, one of the Force Users on Mortis had shown something, that made Anakin commit suicide. Unfortunately, to many, it will look like the answers died with him. But I will try to contact him through the Force and hear his answers, before we move onto cremating his body and keeping the ashes in the Temple," Obi-Wan replied. He was still in disbelief of what had happened.

Padme nodded, as she held the Japor Snippet in her hand. It was a gift from Anakin and she hoped that the charm would protect her, even if its maker passed away.

"That's a lovely charm," Ahsoka remarked as she and Obi-Wan left the room, while Padme sat down.

"Ani, what did you see so awful, that you had to end your life?" she asked as she held his cold body close to hers. She sobbed, as he was dead.

Xavier was relaxing in the inn, as she drank one of the local drinks to ease the pain of loneliness, as she was away from her friends.

The Dunmer, or Dark Elves, fascinated her and she decided to observe their way of life closer, before she would travel to explore the land and the world. She felt much more happy, but she missed her friends. However, she knew that it was better this way, as she could not hurt them, since she nearly became a monster.

She paid for her drink and proceeded to exit, so she could go to nearby Temple and take a look. She had heard from the local Elves that it was the home to one of the Tribunal Gods, Almalexia. Everything about the new world fascinated her, so she would explore it and meet its people.

So, she walked to the stairs, which would take her to the Temple, as she then hear a familiar voice in her mind-

_"Anakin! Anakin!" It was her former Master!_

_"Master, Obi-Wan!" Xavier replied back._

_"Is that you?! What's with your voice?!" Obi-Wan asked._

_"I am a female now. I don't want to explain how I am like this."_

_"Where are you?!"_

_"I can't tell you, Master! It's better if we never meet again." _

_"Why?"_

Xavier gave a minute to think, while searching through the tome, that she had with her. Then, she replied: _"Obi-Wan, they were right. The Council was right. I nearly became a Sith, that is why a death and a second chance had to occur for me. I will not answer as of what I saw, but my previous body is in danger of being raised by the Sith into the Undeath. If Padme willl insist that the body is to be buried on Naboo, have it cremated instead on Corusant! You must not let the Sith use the Chosen One's old body for their own gains."_

_ "Anakin, it is sad that we may never see one another again, but I will have your previous body cremated immediately to honor you. I will keep your braid, as it is not something that the Sith will use. _

_"Thank you. I will be safe from the Sith, as they wanted to use me against the Jedi. Whatever awaits ahead of us, I pray that the war will come to the end. Remember, the Sith is in Senate. And do not let Palpatine to attend my 'funeral',"_ she finished, as she then breathed out. It was hard for her, but she was able to communicate from afar.

And that was the great achievement. She proceeded to leave the inn and walked out, to look around and study the city, before going on the adventure. She didn't have a Lightsaber, but she had the Force and her powers to protect her from her enemies.

It was beginning of her new life, free from the Jedi, war and the Sith.

On Corusant, Obi-Wan was resting after communication in his quarter. He heard Anakin speak that he, no, she, didn't want to reveal of what she had seen in the well.

_"That's more questions than answers. Did the vision show her of what monster Anakin could have become, if he didn't do this?" _he thought as he then heard the door opening.

"Master Yoda, he said as he bowed to the Grandmaster.

"Cremated on Corusant, the young Skywalker's body will be," Yoda replied.

"I actually was going to say the same request. I was able to contact her through the Force. Anakin for some reason is a female now, but I don't know how.

Yoda listened as Obi-Wan continued-

"I do not know when we will see her again, but Anakin is in better place. She also said that the Sith is in the Senate."

"Investigated, this will be. Seen a vision about her, I have," Yoda said as he smiled.

"What vision?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Battles, various locations and people, companionship, love, I have seen. End the war on that world, she will. Bring the Hope to the people wherever she goes, she will. Guide her, Qui-Gon will. Abandon her, he has not," Yoda replied.

"That's great news. We will make a chamber, where the urn with the ashes will be placed. And that will be Anakin's quarters.

"Great idea, it is. Do this soon enough, we must," Yoda said as they left the room

On Anakin's funeral, the body was covered by the sheet in the chamber. Many of Anakin's friends gathered, which were Ahsoka and Clone Troopers of 501st. 

The Chosen One's request was upheld and the Supreme Chancellor Palpatine along with Mas Amedda were barred from the funeral. Senators Amidala, Organa, Chuchi, Binks and Mothma were permitted to attend, as they were friends to Anakin and close Ahsoka. Satine Kryze was also a guest who attended, as she knew Obi-Wan and she was very saddened that her love lost his best friend.

The media was also barred as the Jedi wanted the funeral as private as possible. Many of the public respected the Order's decision.

As Padme watched the ashes being put into the urn and then carried to Anakin's quarters, she muttered: "Ani, whatever awaits you on that distant world, bring the Light and Hope to its people. Do not worry about me. I will miss you, but we will meet again."

"Exactly, Senator. Master Yoda said that Master Qui-Gon will aid her, wherever she will go. Now, we will investigate the whole 'The Sith in the Senate', while Anakin is away on her own mission. She still didn't say what made her do the suicide, but I hope that the Sith at the Senate knows," Obi-Wan replied.

Padme nodded as she placed the Japor Snippet into the urn, as she believed that the charm would protect the resting place from the darkness.

Palpatine was fuming. The Jedi burned the body, before it could be used for the Sith Ritual to revive it into the Undeath! It was like the spirit of the Chosen One warned them about the ritual and the Jedi cremated the body! Not to mention, he was barred from attending, as the Jedi did not want him to be near the body of the Chosen One. And they didn't tell him of what killed the Hero With No Fear.

But he then remembered the severed arm, that had enough DNA to create a clone. So, he took it to Camino, to create a clone of Anakin Skywalker, who would be a replacement for the dead one.

If all went well, the Jedi would be wiped out and the Sith would rule the galaxy for eternity.

Sadly, his plans were be foiled by the reborn Chosen One, who secretly harbored vengeance against the Sith in her heart. And by the fact that one Jedi Master knew the truth of what really happened to Anakin Skywalker, but he kept the knowledge away from people, who would use this to their own advantage.


	3. The reflection and the darkness in the shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xavier reflects on her previous life while the dark counterpart is conceived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. The story also underwent small change in the tags, such as pairing/s, but otherwise, the form into which Anakin got revived into remains the same. Also, I am waiting for Greymoor's launch on PC, so I've been busy playing ESO in preparing for the new chapter's arrival.
> 
> This story was also partly inspired by Herald of Andraste Anakin AU.

**A new life!**

**After Anakin Skywalker ends his life on Mortis, he is revived into a female Ayleid, who calls herself Xavier Skywalker. ** **She arrives at the city of Mournhold, where the Dark Elves, or the Dunmer live. **

**In the galaxy, Anakin's original body is cremated in a funeral, to protect the body from the Undeath, as Xavier warns them about the potential plot against it.  
**

**As Xavier is about to begin a new life, a Dark plot is being played behind the scenes...  
**

Palpatine had to wait until the session was finished. As much as he didn't admit it to himself, he secretly enjoyed their bickering. They wanted peace, as the Hero with No Fear perished and with him, Senator Amidala always insisted that the Clone Troopers would prolong the war.

Last attempt of peace negotiations had failed, as the Droids bombed the power plant and the Separatists were blamed, thus, peace negotiations ended with the war.

Now, Anakin, his pawn, was dead, after he supposedly killed himself on Mortis. What was worse, neither Obi-Wan Kenobi or Ahsoka Tano knew what caused his death, so the answers died with Anakin and his body was cremated, as the spirit must have warned them about the body being raised into the undeath.

Darth Sidious realized that his plans to seduce the Skywalker would be for naught, as the boy escaped safely into the death itself. After all, Anakin was angry at the Jedi and Palpatine wondered if his friend was laughing at the Jedi too now.

But, Palpatine remembered the severed arm and its recovery. The Sith Lord chuckled to himself, knowing that he had the thing that would secure his victory, as he could just clone Anakin and return him from the dead.

So, he was going to Kamino and ask the scientists to create a clone of Anakin Skywalker and have him in the place of the dead one.

However, Anakin's secret rebirth (About which Palpatine had no idea of) was to ensure that Palpatine failed on every step, as his plan of cloning would be discovered, when the truth would surface...

Back on Nirn, Xavier was relaxing in the Tribunal Temple, as she meditated on her life as Anakin. She reflected on her life with her mother. Shmi Skywalker was a good woman, who cared for her, more than life itself.

"We do have the Force Sensitives. Almalexia taught us of mercy and that the Force grants it to the departed, who died painful death and had the light in their hearts. Your mother was granted a peaceful death," a Dunmer spoke, as he saw Xavier meditating.

"Even if she died from her wounds?" Xavier asked.

"Yes. Your mother is watching over you, serah. The spirits of the deceased watch over us and we council them, when we need it. There are Dunmer, who can teach you to communicate, just speak with any of the priests," the Dunmer replied.

This did not comfort Xavier in any slightest, as she still felt the sting of the death that she could have prevented, if she acted. It was a year ago, but the pain still didn't leave her.

Knowing that she could not burden anyone else with her pain, she stood up and left the temple. She was dealing with this on her own, since no one else was there to help her now. And that green troll advised her to rejoice in the death and not mourn before moving on.

Xavier held all the hatred against the Council, but vengeance would lead to the Dark Side, so she decided to leave them rejoicing and teach them a lesson of betrayal, as the Chosen One was going to ignore the prophecy of Restoring the Balance to the Force and leave the Jedi to be wiped out by the Sith.

The Jedi treated her poorly, why she was to help them then in defeating the Sith, even when she was reborn? No, she would let them deal with the Sith on their own, or perish.

Back on Corusant, Obi-Wan was reflecting on the whole ordeal that just occurred.

Ahsoka was now Plo Koon's Padawan and she was happy, as Plo was close friend and he found Ahsoka. There was one Jedi named Pong Krell, who wanted Ahsoka as his Padawan, but it flew out of the window, when a strange artifact was found in his quarter.

It was soon to be discovered to be a Necromancer artifact, which gave Obi-Wan a clue to his former pupil's whereabouts. It could be the planet of Nirn, where the Necromancers practiced the wicked magic, that often attributed with raising the dead minions such as skeletons or even Flesh Atronarchs. However, he heard of a different style of Necromancer magic, which was called the Living Death. It often had Necromancers heal or even revive the dead without turning them into the minions.

"Make the right choice, we did. In grave danger, her life and soul would be," Yoda said.

"And Anakin's wasn't? I suspect that something dark drove him to take his own life. He did say that he didn't want to hurt us before his death and rebirth into whatever he, or she is now."

"Agree with you, I do. Seek the answers, we must. The worst, I fear," Yoda said.

"Exactly. We need to begin our investigation, and starting with questioning the Chancellor, as of why he was so interested in Anakin, as I fear that my former Padawan was falling to the Dark Side, as he did Force-Choke Poggle the Lesser after we captured him," Obi-Wan replied.

"Correct, you are. Start our investigation, we will," Yoda agreed.

Obi-Wan knew that now, Palaptine's behavior towards Anakin was going to be questioned and investigated.

In Tamriel, Xavier departed from the city of Mournhold, as she got some comfort in the Temple, before departing to find a calm spot to meditate. She needed to think all about this.

She found a spot by the river, where she sat down to read the tome that she had and it had interesting stuff about Necromancy, especially about Living Death spec.

She was still very upset, as she couldn't believe that the man she once trusted as Anakin, was an evil man, who wanted to possess her powers. She was a biggest fool, when she was a human and the pain in her heart because of the betrayal was enormous.

So, she collapsed onto her knees and sobbed, as she regretted of not trusting Obi-Wan more than Palpatine, which led to this situation that she was in. She didn't spend one day, yet, she began to miss her friends.

It was very upsetting for her, as she needed the comfort, but didn't have friends in this new world. Worse, she was last of her kind, as she was one of two living Ayleids alive. She was out of her timeline and she would not find her kind. And Palpatine was no longer was her friend now.

On the other hand, she discovered that her rebirth weakened her Force Powers, thus, she was useless to Palpatine's current schemes. But, she would have to regain her strength back through whatever awaited her on this new world.

And at some point, find a new love interest, who would understand and accept her, so, she would have to time the meeting with her love interest.

As she meditated, she had the vision of the Altmeri woman, who was the Queen, judging by her status and clothing, murdered by another Altmer during the visit to the island called 'Auridon', which was part of Summerset.

_"Anakin, be careful while you are there, should you go. I will guide you, but certain choices will change your life for the better or for the worse. If you do start again with the relationship, be careful of your actions," Qui-Gon warned her through the Force_

"Of course. I want to explore this new world and learn about my people a bit. But overall, I am a nomad and wanderer," Xavier agreed.

_"There is a wayshrine. Use it to travel to Auridon. Then, speak with someone from the guard to proceed with the investigation and save the Queen's life," Qui-Gon agreed.  
_

"Master, I'm on it. May the Force be with us all," Xavier said as she wiped the tears from her eyes and ran to the wayshrine, where she would go to Auridon and save the Queen's life.

Little did she know, her adventure's start was to be there and would begin the chain of the events, that would lead to the world, and the Galaxy being saved from both the Sith Lord, and more than one Daedric Prince's plots.

On Corusant, Pong Krell was fuming. Plo Koon was the Master to the late Skywalker's brat, and not him!

The girl looked like she needed a discipline and not the Master, who was like her other Master, since Plo Koon was just like Skywalker in some was. Krell also had the vision of the new power rising, as the Republic fell, and Ahsoka was in the way, as she could figure out, who the Sith Lord was and expose them.

Then, he remembered of why he was denied of having Ahsoka as his Padawan, the dark artifact. Someone saw a soulgem, that he had with him.

It was no secret now, that he was interested in Necromancy and he thought of a way to punish Ahsoka Tano for her cheerful attitude and break her, to the point that she was out of the way.

He would wait until the Council would forget about the discovery, and murder the girl, so her soul would be sent to Coldharbour to be tortured for eternity. Yes, that would do.

So, he began to plan her death, and when it happened, it would be excused as of a death in the battle or after it. That would be perfect.

On Kamino, Palpatine smirked as he was notified that the Cloning process had began and that they would age the embryo to adult, to replace the late Anakin.

Palpatine had a lot of plans how to use the clone against the Republic later, while for now, he would pretend that he was the Hero that people loved. And after the clone played his part in being a Hero, the Order 66 would be executed and the Chosen One would slaughter the Jedi, while Palpatine would manipulate the public into believing that the Jedi were behind the war to take over the the Republic to gain more power.

The outcome was to be grand victory for the Sith, as he foresaw that the Jedi would be branded traitors and hated by the people they once protected. The Republic would be turned into the Empire and the Sith would rule for the eternity.

Yes, the victory was now in his grasp and nothing would stop the Sith from wiping out the Jedi and ensure the Darkness' victory over the Light. He would just have to wait for the right time to execute Order 66 and transform the Republic into the Empire.

But unfortunately for him, the time was not going to be on his side at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, yes, but the real fun will begin soon enough. 
> 
> And just like with The Chosen One and his Vestige, I am delaying the start of ESO's Main Quest.


	4. To save a Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xavier travels to Auridon, where she embarks on a new adventure

**A new Path**

**After being resurrected into a female Ayleid, Anakin Skywalker, now Xavier Skywalker, begins a new life on the planet of Nirn, where she begins a path of the adventurer.**

**While she begins her new life, Palpatine is secretly cloning Anakin, so he can replace the late one and Pong Krell is plotting Ahsoka Tano's death!**

**During her meditation, she has the vision of Queen Ayrenn Aldmeri in grave danger, which has her going to the Wayshrine to transport herself to Auridon...  
**

Xavier used the wayshrine to teleport herself to a beautiful town of Vulkhel Guard. She did not know of this place, as the vision guided her to it.

She remembered the Ayleid Cities of Cyrodiil and hoped to find out if there were more of her people left to unite and even lead for the survival. But, her journey here was the first thing.

She could afford to buy herself a sword, thus, she would seek out a blacksmith. But at first, she had to find the Watch Captain Astanya, who was near steps.

"Hello?" Xavier asked, not wanting to embarrass herself.

"Fair day, visitor. I'm Astanya, watch captain. I'll need you to state your name for the record. Extra precautions with Queen Ayrenn in town. You understand," Astanya spoke.

"Xavier Skywalker," the Former Chosen One replied.

"I'll just write that down. By order of the First Auridon Marines, your presence in Vulkhel Guard has been registered. Do your best to stay out of trouble and out of the way. Fare you well," Astanya said as she wrote the name down.

"You seem to be very busy? Is there anything I can do to help?" Xavier asked.

"Help? No. I don't think so. Actually. My guardsmen are all tied up right now. If you're up to it, perhaps you could look into some things for me?"

"Xavier Skywalker at your service."

"Good. I want you to speak with two members of the Queen's court, Advisor Norion and Steward Eminwe. They await assistance from the guard, hands I can't spare just now. Who do you want to speak to first?" Astanya asked.

"Steward, then advisor, just to be safe," Xavier responded.

"You'll find the steward at a warehouse east of here. Be sure to tell her that I sent you. Once you've finished with both of them, report back to me on the town's upper level."

"I will," she responded as she then ran off to see the Steward.

On Corusant, Padme was holding the Japor Snippet along with the braid. She couldn't believe that her husband was alive, but in the location

And the whole monster thing didn't make any sense. How was he becoming a monster? He was a good person. Surely he was angry at the times, but to be angry was normal. He was protective of his friends and loved ones.

The Jedi Council never understood Ani. They saw him as arrogant boy, who never learned anything, despite everything that he did. And Anakin was so angry after his mother's death, that he even accused Obi-Wan of being jealous.

She needed to talk about this with Obi-Wan, who didn't depart to the mission to rescue Even Piell from the Citadel.

He was preparing for his mission in Citadel alongside Clone Troopers and Ahsoka, who was begging to allow her to come with Obi-Wan to the mission.

"Senator?" he asked as he saw Padme.

"Obi-Wan, I came to talk," she began.

"What is it about?" Obi-Wan asked.

"It's Anakin. After his mother died, I brought him food to eat and he was tinkering with something. He kept speaking of how he could fix things and his mother's death wasn't one of them.

Obi-Wan lowered his head in shame. He failed his Padawan and wondered if Anakin killed himself because of his Jedi life being a misery.

"He accused you of being jealous and holding him back. He didn't have the chance to mourn his mother, as we had to rescue you. He also told me that Yoda said useless things and he didn't trust the council anymore. He hid his feelings

"Oh, Anakin, I wish you told me of what happened. Senator, he didn't approach me to ask for a comfort, but instead accused me of murdering his mother, because of my insistence that his dreams were just dreams. Look how it turned out, as he stopped trusting me. I could feel it, before we went to Mortis. Had he grown tired of the life, thus he had no choice, but suicide?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Whatever his motives were, there's nothing we can do about it now, but once this war is over, I'll be fighting to abolish slavery in Outer Rim to prevent anymore beings from suffering what Anakin and his mother went through. I believe that his dream was to free slaves, but the Order prevented from that occurring. Let me do that for him, when the war ends.

"First, we will find out who is the Sith Lord in the Office, before we help Anakin to achieve, his, no, her dream. We will do that for her, end the war and abolish the slavery, while she recovers," Obi-Wan declared.

"Yes. I will speak with Bail and Mon before we work on our investigation. We are part of Delegation 2000, as we have been worried about Palpatine having power over this war, especially after the failed peace negotiations and that bombing, before Mina Bonteri was murdered," Padme said.

"That's good idea. I wish all the best for Anakin, wherever she is. And may the Force be with her," Obi-Wan replied as they parted ways to their duties.

Xavier investigated and found the poisoned meat along with deployment of the Auridon Marines in the temple, where Queen Ayrenn was to be assassinated by the traitor.

She felt insulted, when Astanya wasn't interested in the evidence and had Xavier arrest a supposed thug, the Altmer named Fasion. Xavier didn't want to use the Force, as she was a stranger in the strange land.

Fasion was knocked out by the female Altmer and he was going to receive a fair trial. Xavier hoped that she did the right thing, as she suspected that Astanya had something to do with all of this.

She then approached Astanya, who was waiting for her.

"Ah, my errand-runner. So good to see you again."

"Yes. I wanted to discuss..." Xavier began.

"Stop right there. On my authority as captain, you're under arrest—under suspicion of conspiracy to regicide!" Astanya declared.

"What?! You asked me to find the evidence! I should have known," Xavier snarled.

"What's that in your pack? Deployment plans for the marines at the temple. And do I smell the taint of poison on the air? These are the tools of an assassin! It's no use arguing, scum. Not another word out of you," Astanya spoke and before Xavier could defend herself, she was knocked out cold.

When she woke up, she found herself in a cell of a prison. Near her was a bedroll was Fasion, who was dead. And in front of the door was a near-human, that reminded her of either Zygerrian or Cathar. However, he had more cat appearance than any of those races.

"Ahh. Razum-dar's new friend is awake. How do you feel, new friend?" he asked.

"Just terrible. What's going on?" Xavier said.

"It is as this one said. Razum-dar is your new friend. But then, this one's friends call him Raz. You may have noticed your last new friend, Fasion. He lies dead on the ground behind you."

"Are you going to let me out of here? We need to save Queen Ayrenn!" Xavier spoke.

"Raz needs a partner, now. So yes, you will soon be free. For a price. You must warn the Queen and her battlereeve. The captain will attempt to murder the Queen at the temple."

"Just tell me what to do and I am on it."

"You must get past the captain's men. Seek out another of our lady's agents, Eshaba. She stands watch in the marketplace, peddling her wares. Ask her for a souvenir of the First Marines, and she will set you on your path," Raz replied as he opened the door.

Xavier nodded a thanks and ran out of the door, after Raz opened. She used the Force Speed, as she needed to save the Queen, before the Astanya was to murder her.

Ahsoka missed her former Master badly. She overheard that he was alive, but far away from them and missing them. Not to mention, for some reason Obi-Wan spoke of Anakin as her, not him.

It was odd and she needed to know what this meant, so she went to his quarter and entered. He was meditating.

"Master Kenobi?" she asked.

"Ahsoka, I didn't notice you there. What is it about?" he asked as he stood up.

"It's Anakin. I heard you say that he is a girl. How come?" Ahsoka said.

"I contacted her through the Force and she said that it is best that we are not to meet ever again. I do not understand of why she said it, but I think that she needs time to heal and recover. I can still feel her, but our bond has been fractured. It may either heal or break completely. Only the time will tell," Obi-Wan replied.

"Poor Skylass. I hope to see whatever she has become and even embrace her.

"I do hope as well. Also, Master Qui-Gon, or his spirit, is training her. He visited me and told me that she is stopping a plot of sort. Well, we'll find out later," Obi-Wan said.

"That's awesome! She's on her mission! I am happy for her," Ahsoka exclaimed.

"We'll be on our mission soon enough. Let's get it and be on the way," Obi-Wan replied as they then exited the quarters to get their next assignment.

They had sworn that all the good that they would do for the Galaxy, they would do it for their friend's sake, who was going to play her part as well.

Soon, Xavier reached the temple grounds, after obtaining the disguise. Eshaba was eager to give the armor and told Xavier to the blacksmith, who sold her the Elven Sword. She told herself that she would wield it alongside her staff and her practice would be the traitor.

She saw the crowd, which meant that plot was close from being carried out. She had to warn the guard and then deal with the traitor.

Queen Ayrenn Aldmeri was gorgeous. She wore royal blue dress and had a unique crown on her head. She had long white hair and blue eyes. Near her, stood two more High Elves. A male one had blue royal clothing, his hair was long blonde and his eyes were brown. The Force was strong in him. He was accompanied by a High Elf, who had short blond hair and she wore yellow-green dress. For some reason, there was darkness in the heart that the former

"Excuse me," Xavier spoke as she approached Battlereeve Urcelmo.

"Explain yourself. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Please keep voice down, Battlereeve. Razum-dar sent me," Xavier replied.

"Razum-dar. Yes, I know the name. You haven't answered my question, though."

"It's serious. There is a plot to kill the Queen and it gets worse. The captain is behind this, as she plans to attack the Queen in the Temple. The vision led me here," Xavier explained.

"The vision? The Guard Captain? That's absurd!" Urcelmo exclaimed in disbelief.

"A moment, Urcelmo. I would hear what this one has to say," Queen Ayrenn spoke as she approached them. The male High Elf turned his attention to the scene and he was curious in Xavier.

"She is so strong in the Force," he thought as he watched as of what was going to happen next.

Queen Ayrenn, I fear for your safety. Please, disregard what was said just—" Ulcelmo began.

"Razum-dar was mentioned. He acts on my behalf. If you won't investigate, I will."

"Apologies, my queen. As you will. You are a capable woman. But you must be wary. You, come with me. We'll investigate the temple together," he spoke as he and Xavier ran into the temple.

There was a mess and Xavier was horrified to find the wounded Steward Eminwe.

"Mara be merciful. What's happened here?"

"You. I'm sorry. I was wrong. I tried to stop them .… Watch out. On the balcony. It's Astanya!" she spoke, before she yelled "It's a trap!"

A flame arrow striked Eminwe, killing her on the spot. Astanya revealed herself above as both Xavier and Ulcelmo looked up to see her.

"Urcelmo! I see you've met my latest toy," she spoke.

"Toy?! You bastard!" Xavier shouted as she took out her sword and resisted the urge to Force Choke the traitor right there and there.

"Astanya! Traitor! Come down here and face me!" Ulcelmo taunted.

"Our "Queen" has betrayed us. I wanted her head. I'll settle for yours! Kill them!" Astanya commanded as two Altmer with daggers appeared.

"So be it, Astanya!"

Xavier dodged the attack of one assassin and then pierced that assassin with her sword. Another was killed by the Battlereeve.

"It's not over yet, Battlereeve!" Astanya shouted as the next wave of the assassins appeared.

One attempted to kill Xavier down, when she Force Pushed him into the wall, but her Force Sight told her of the danger and she leapt out of the way and allowed Ulcelmo to kill that assassian, while the other one was killed by a dagger, that was Force Thrown into his chest by Xavier.

"The Dominion won't last. The Veiled Heritance will see to that!" Astanya shouted as the final wave of the assassins appeared.

_"The Veiled Heritance?" Xavier thought._

_"A very big travesty, my Padawan. They are Altmer nationalists, who are against the Aldmeri Dominion and thus wish to see Queen Ayrenn deposed. The Veiled Queen also dabbles with the Dark Side of the Force along with having deal with the Daedra. Some members are trained to use the Dark Side of the Force, which makes them very dangerous foes. Astanya has the Force so be careful," Qui-Gon explained in her mind._

_ "Then, I am staying on Auridon to deal with the threat. I am the Ayleid, but I am not heartless," Xavier replied as she had to dodge one Heritance Cutthroat's attack, before piercing his chest with her sword. _

"The Dominion will last long after your corpse cools! Now come down here and face your death!" Ulcelmo shouted as he then killed the final assassin.

"Incompetents! I'll have to take care of you myself," Astanya shouted in the return as she jumped down.

"You will try," Xavier taunted her as she then fused her sword with the Force and braced for whatever attack would come at them.

Astanya realized that she didn't need her sword, she had the Force with her and prepared to blast them with the Force Lightning.

However, Xavier sensed the attack and the when the lightning came for them, she blocked it with her sword, just like in the vision, where Mace Windu had to do the same against Palpatine's lightning.

"Battlereeve, while I block her Force Lightning, attack her from the side!" she commanded.

Ulcelmo nodded as he then used the chance and before Astanya realized what was happening, she was killed by Ulcelmo. "We need to report back to the Queen. Let's get out of here!" he spoke as they ran out of the temple.

"Well? What did my protectors find?" Queen Ayrenn asked.

"My vision was true and the plot was real. But we defeated her," Xavier replied.

"Astanya? I can't believe it. No doubt Urcelmo will triple his watch. She truly was an agent of the Veiled Heritance?" Ayrenn pressed for the question.

"Yes, she was. Explain the Force Lightning and the whole Queen betrayed our people thing," Xavier responded.

"Betrayal? She turns against her people after years of service? And she spoke of my betrayal? She obviously could not be trusted. But you have proven your worth."

"Wait, what? What do you mean?" Xavier asked. This sounded too good to be true, it had to be.

"The marines are blunt instruments. A queen must have a lighter touch. You've met Razum-dar, first in the Eyes of the Queen. Would you join him? Become an elite agent for the good of the Dominion?" Ayrenn asked.

Xavier thought about it and realized that she was going to be accepted at last by someone into the organisation, where its leader was her new friend. As Anakin Skywalker, she wanted to be praised and got none of that from the Jedi Council, even during that blasted war. Because of his belief that he was never good, he never expected any gifts and hated the attention. Here, she was to be a member of the group to serve the Queen that she had saved.

"Yes, I will accept your offer, my Queen. I, Xavier Skywalker, at your service," Xavier spoke as she knelt before her Queen.

"Excellent! By what power I hold, I name you an agent in my employ. You are now an Eye of the Queen, bonded to my service. Auri-El keep you safe and Xarxes guard your words," Queen Ayrenn declared, as Xavier stood up with pride. She was then given piece of the armor, which already had the former Jedi brainstorming the ideas for her signature outfit._  
_

Prince Naemon, who was standing next to his wife, High Kinlady Estre, felt Xavier's joy as the light shined in her heart.

_"Her Force Signature, it's so bright," _he thought as he watched her then depart to a nearby inn to rest for the night. Something was different about her, he had no idea, what it was, yet.

Qui-Gon smiled as he watched the scene. He was happy to see his Padawan getting her first gift and praise, after saving the Queen. This was the first step, as she gained couple of new friends.

This was the new beginning for Xavier Skywalker, who was now the adventurer, a former Jedi, the Chosen One and the Eye of the Queen.

Obi-Wan could feel the joy through the bond, as he had the vision of a near-human woman kneeling before her Queen, while saying her name, Xavier Skywalker as she then stood up, before receiving a piece of armor. The bright blue eyes, the familiar scar slashed across her right eye and the strong Force signature that was present told him that it was Anakin, who was standing with pride, before the vision faded.

Qui-Gon appeared as Obi-Wan asked: "Master Qui-Gon, was that Anakin in my vision?"

_"Yes, that was indeed Anakin, now known as Xavier Skywalker, the last of her kind, Ayleid or the Wild Elf. She had saved Queen Ayrenn Aldmeri and is now one of her agents, the Eye of the Queen. A good reward for the noble act and a good start in a second chance," Qui-Gon remarked._

"I am glad to see that she is happy there at least. I wish Council had seen that Anakin was a special Padawan not only in powers," Obi-Wan said with the regret. He had failed Anakin, but he was glad that she was happy, where she was.

_"There is much more than being an agent, as she will end the war that has been raging, Three Banners, for the world's sake and save Nirn from the threat of the Daedra. However, a hatred towards the Jedi because of how Anakin Skywalker was treated by them is beginning to grow in her heart. Not even you or Ahsoka will be spared from it, as she will see you as people who abandoned her to Sidious. I will try to prevent it from emerging in her, but I do not guarantee that I will succeed," Qui-Gon said, before he departed back into the Force._

Obi-Wan sat at his bed, while looking through the window at the stars. He smiled as he thought of Anakin standing up and hearing the acceptance from the Elven Queen, whose life Anakin had just saved. Anakin had grown used to never expecting gifts and praises, thus, he tried even harder to appease. Here, she had done a heroic act and prevented the death of the Royal, who was now her friend and named Anakin the agent of her service.

That was the new beginning for his former Padawan and he hoped that his Master, who was watching over her, would tell of her adventures. Obi-Wan had the feeling that Anakin was to return with a huge amount of stories, if she ever decided to come back home. After all, she had to heal first, before making any rash decisions.

He was looking forward to a day, when he would contact her through the Force and hear of her stories. For now, he knew that she was okay and beginning a new life.

_"If only you told us what made you do this truly..." he thought, before returning to his sleep._

Tomorrow would be a day, when he and Clone Troopers would launch a plan to rescue Even Piell from Citadel. Also, the whole thing of her hating the Jedi worried him, as she would also hate those, who had nothing to do with the treatment she got as Anakin Skywalker and Force help them, if her hatred would cause her to become absolutely unforgiving towards the Jedi.

On Nirn, Xavier was relaxing on the inn's bed, as she was worn out by the battle and she was happy to have new friends. Razum-dar dropped by and said hello, before he departed to the north.

However, she sensed something that was wrong, the Dark Side trying to salvage the situation and create a clone.

"Akatosh, thank you. If you would be so kind, I sense something wrong in the Galaxy, something dark," she began.

The Dragon God of Time's voice then spoke in her mind:_ "I am indeed seeing a plot of the Sith Lord to clone you, as he wants to replace you, since you are dead to him and he seeks to salvage the situation._

She then "I am grateful. That clone must not fall into Palpatine's control, but into my care instead," she replied in the return

_"As soon as he grows into the infant, I and Mara will send him to the Bosmer named Thillin Dusksky. She is your fellow eye of the Queen, who is investigating the The College of Aldmeri Propriety. Meet her there and she will aid you. Plus, she needs a Master, since no one wishes to teach her, just like with Ahsoka Tano. And I will do everything to prevent the new Darth Vader from rising. If he does try to create another clone, I will stage an accident that the flesh arm is destroyed in the process," Akatosh replied._

Xavier nodded as she then fell asleep. Tomorrow, was a day of the next adventure and she hoped to reach the Academy and meet Thillin, her next pupil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.


	5. A friend, a stranger and worst fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xavier gains new friend, while Obi-Wan shares his worst fear about Anakin's budding hatred towards the Jedi.

**Veiled Inheritance!**

**Xavier Skywalker follows a vision that has her come to Auridon and preventing the assassination of Queen Ayrenn Aldmeri from the agent of Veiled Heritance, the Altmer Nationalist group, who are against the Aldmeri Dominion!**

**As the reward, Xavier becomes the Eye of the Queen, as she is setting out to the ruins called Tanzelwil, which is a traditional worship site for Altmer royalty.  
**

**Now, she is to go to the The College of Aldmeri Propriety to meet up with Thillin Dusksky, a Bosmer Eye of the Queen and a soon to be student...**

Xavier awoke in the bed that she slept on, as she then sat up to eat the food that was on the tray. She was sleeping in the bed near the window and took a look around.

It was delicious meal and she paid golden coins, before she exited the inn. She tied her hair into the braid the night before, while a hood was on her back.

Nearby, she saw Watchman Cirdur with the recently dead Silsailen Defender just outside Vulkhel Guard. But, it was the creature that also amazed her. It was a deer like creature, but it had a horn between its antlers and it had four ears. Its fur was snow white with the hints with the shining gold.

"What is that?" Xavier asked as she looked at the creature with curiosity.

"That's an Indrik, a Pure Show one. We have no idea what it is doing here, but I get a feeling that it is here for a reason," the Altmer replied.

She looked approached carefully as she decided to soothe the being with the Force and see if it worked.

The Indrik reacted to the Force and allowed itself to be petted by the Ayleid as Xavier felt the bond between her and the majestic creature before her.

"Angel," she spoke.

"What?" one of the Altmer asked.

"Her name is Angel, after someone that I remember. Her brown eyes remind me of one person, who did care for me before I had to leave her to protect her. I will be burying the past where it should be, the past. What happened here?" Xavier asked.

"This guardsman is from the village of Silsailen. They're under attack. He managed to say something about the First Auridon Marines before he succumbed to his wounds. Something about a fire, the village ablaze," Watchman Cirdur explained.

"Can't you send some guards as a backup?" she asked again.

"With Astanya's death we're … well, we're a bit disorganized. Please, you handled the Captain so well. Please, go to Silsailen, northeast of Vulkhel Guard. Find the Canonreeve or his daughter Elenwen, and help those people," Watchman Cirdur replied.

"We'll check it out," Xavier agreed as she petted Angel. She then spoke: "I sense that a Force Sensitive among those, who are attacking the folk. So let's get going."**  
**

Angel motioned to be mounted, as she did not want for her partner to run on foot all the time, not with the armor that she was wearing, as Xavier decided to wear the leggins that she got along with making the robes to the style that she wore during the first months of the Clone Wars. Using magic, she had the symbol of the Eagle on the paldron, as she remembered herself, but as Anakin in the first few months of the Clone Wars. At that time, she, no he, was not aware of what fate was awaiting him.

So, Xavier agreed and climbed onto the saddle, that was magically conjured. "Let's go to Silsailen and find out if the Veiled Inheritance is causing problems there," she motioned, before Angel ran off to the destination.

On Corusant, Obi-Wan was deeply troubled by Qui-Gon's words about the hatred that was budding in Anakin, no, Xavier's heart towards the Jedi. This was going to be a huge problem, as the Sith were still around and hid themselves well along with the Jedi not able to find the Master of the Zabrak, who killed Qui-Gon Jinn twelve years before.

He decided to inform Padme, who agreed to meet up with him in her apartment, as talking in the Temple was a bad idea.

"Senator Amidala, I am very troubled about my former Master's words. You see, Anakin is indeed alive and she has been reborn as one of last Ayleids or the Wild Elves of Nirn. My major worry is that the Jedi Council has planted a seed of hatred in Anakin's heart, that since transfered to Xavier's. And that hatred is towards the Jedi," Obi-Wan explained.

"What?! She is going to hate all of the Order?!" Padme exclaimed in horror.

"I am not shocked by the reason, as Anakin was treated poorly by the Jedi Council and other Jedi. I fear that she will hate the younglings that had done nothing to her, as she will see all of the Order responsible for her being in Darth Sidious' clutches, when she was Anakin. I pray to the Force that she will bury her hatred, before it affects us all, as it means that she will not return to fight the Sith," Obi-Wan spoke.

"Oh, Ani. Please bury that hatred. I know that they treated you badly, but you must not abandon the Galaxy to its fate," Padme said as she was horrified, as her former husband, now wife, hated the Jedi and that hatred was budding in her heart.

That hatred could doom the Galaxy to the dark fate, if the Chosen One didn't bury the hatred. But, only the time would tell.

On Nirn, Angel and Xavier arrived at the village, where they saw the Veiled Inhertance members setting everything on fire. There were innocent villagers who were held hostage by the Veiled Inheritance.

Xavier grabbed the water filled bucket, while Angel tackled one of the Altmer to the ground and used her magic to defeat them. Xavier then dashed to take down another, who attempted to blast her with magic.

Then, they noticed one more person, who was battling the Veiled Inheritance on his own. He was a near-human with dark grey skin, eyes that were hidden by the helmet and he wore strange dark armor. He had the sword, shield and bow and arrows with him.

"Thanks for the aid, who are you?" Xavier asked, after the stranger took out one of the Veiled Inhertance Mages with his bow and arrow.

"I am Blyfenal, a wandering warrior, who tries to blend in with the mortals such as yourself. I saw that the people of this settlement were in trouble and came to the aid.

_"His people are called Mazken, or Dark Seducers. Unlike their counterparts, the Golden Saints or Aureals, Mazkens are patient and kinder to the mortals of Nirn. He appears to be a lost one," Qui-Gon remarked._

"How are you here, Blyfenal?" Xavier asked.

"I am an exile with a dark secret of my own, Mortal. Are you here to protect other mortals?" Blyfanel spoke.

"The village is under attack by supposelly the Auridon Marines, the Elven soldiers. I am here to save the folk, then get to the bottom of things," Xavier replied

"Oh, if you are investigating with some killing, please count me in, as they say," Blyfenal agreed.

Xavier thought about the creature of the Dark joining her, but at the same time, she sensed the good in Blyfenal's heart and nodded. "I am Xavier Skywalker and this is my Indrik, Angel."

"The real Marine mortals are in this attic, where they are tied and their gear taken by the imposters," Blyfenal said.

Xavier once again thought as she was in her General mode. Then the idea hit her and she spoke: "Let us recover any gear for the real Marines before we return to them. I have ensured that the villagers are safe and the fires have been put out."

"I have the feeling that you are going to be interesting mortal to be around. But one thing before we go, I have the unique form that I can transform into. But not before other mortals, and not you, yet," Blyfanel said.

"Whatever your secret is, it will be safe with me, my new companion. Let's go," Xavier agreed.

"It is fine by me, Xavier Skywalker. Let us get going," Blyfanel replied as they dashed off to recover the gear.

On Corusant, Padme could not help, but weep silently, as she thought of her former wife's hatred towards the Jedi. She knew how Anakin was treated by them, as he was too old and too attached.

Anakin was accepted, but with reluctance, as Obi-Wan did take Anakin as his Padawan. But, the life as the Jedi was going to be a nightmare, as he was scrutinized by the Jedi for a decade. And this didn't stop even with the war.

Before his suicide and rebirth into the Ayleid woman, he complained often about the Jedi Council lecturing him like a youngling that kept messing up. Anakin was tired from the war, being scolded by the Council, he was just tired of everything! He did say once that he wanted to ditch the Jedi Order and the Council for all he cared, as they didn't care for him.

Because of the No Attachment rule, he was forced to hide their marriage, as he didn't want to be thrown out and would leave the Order after the war. Alas, that was not meant to be and his suicide took place, that would begin to change the tide of the war for better or worse.

Padme shuddered at the thought that Anakin took his life, because of what the Jedi did to him and the Darth Sidious being also another person responsible for the suicide. What was worse, he was in the office, hiding as someone away from the Jedi. Anakin talked with Palpatine before the mission to Mortis, that resulted in Anakin's demise.

Anakin was now reborn as the graceful Elven warrior woman, who in her dream, rode a majestic creature and battled the creatures of the Darkness.

She was a warrior of the Justice and the Light, but the past planted a seed of hatred in her heart, that would turn her against the Republic that Anakin was once loyal to.

So, Padme hoped that the time on the mysterious world would return the Anakin that was being lost to the war.

On Nirn, Blyfenal and Xavier freed the Marines and gave them the weapons, gear and the armor. Elenwen told them that Teldur kidnapped her father and held him hostage, as he had a knife in his hand. A Marine agreed to aid the duo in defeating the Inheritance amd they dashed on. They got the key and got into the Manor.

They saw the Veiled Inheritance soldiers near Teldur and swiftly took them out.

"The Canonreeve … betrayed us. Betrayed us all..." Teldur spoke as Xavier knelt to take a look at the wounds.

"I sense that you are telling the truth. What happened?" Xavier asked.

"I … found proof. Canonreeve Valano … member of the Veiled Heritance. Didn't want to believe. I confronted him. He … tried to escape. Captured him … brought him here. His men were waiting," Teldur replied._  
_

"We'll get the Canonreeve. Your wounds are griveous. May the Force guide you to the afterlife," Xavier spoke as Teldur died in her arms.

They ran upstairs, where they found the traitor, waiting for the enemy as he was locking the door to the balcony. On the table, she saw a letter, that she picked up with the Force and read it-

Norion,

Our scheme has encountered an unfortunate obstacle. The majority of the people you sent have been slaughtered by a maddeningly altruistic Altmer and her Daedra minion. I fear I may be unmasked as an agent of the Veiled Heritance if I don't leave Silsailen immediately. I'll pack a few necessities and meet you in Tanzelwil. Keep your head down.

— Valano

"Let us make sure that this letter gets undelivered, as we know now where we go next, Xavier," Blyfenal said.

"Exactly. We will go to Tanzelwil as soon as we clean up the mess," Xavier agreed, as she then cast one of the spells to attack the Canonreeve.

"Fools! You think you can trifle with the Veiled Heritance and live to tell the tale?" he asked, as Blyfenal charged at the Canonreeve, the brave warrior that he was, aided by the Marine.

Then, Varano remembered what Astanya tried to use against the Battlereeve and his companion and channeled the Force Lightning, pretty much repeating the same mistake as Xavier effiently blocked the blast with her hand. She was practicing for the battle against Palpatine, if she was to have her vengeance for nearly destroying her life as Anakin Skywalker.

The Marine and the Mazken seized the chance to kill the Canonreeve, while Xavier blocked the attack and didn't flinch. Once Varano was killed, the Marine spoke: _"_Justice is done. I must return to my squad. Fare well."

"May the Force be with you," Xavier spoke in return, as they then ran to find Elenwen, waiting for them at the entrance. She was with two First Auridon Marines.

Your valiant rescue of the First Auridon Marines was well-timed. They've driven off the last of the imposters. What news of the traitor, Teldur? Was Canonreeve Valano injured?" she asked.

"Milady, Teldur was no traitor. It was your own father, the Canonreeve," Xavier replied.

"My father was a traitor to the crown? Orchestrated an assault on his own people? Why? Why would you do this, father?" she asked.

"He also tried to use the same trick as Astanya did in my battle against her, as he could have killed us with the Force Lightining. This hints to me that the Veiled Inheritance Force Sensitive members love that dark ability," Xavier spoke as she and Blyfenal exited the manor.

"Well, at least we know how to deal with any Force Lightning users. You block and I will attack from the side," Blyfenal remarked.

"Exactly. I was practicing with blocking ways, as I need it in the battle against a certain Sith Lord, that I detest for what he has done to the living of the stars," Xavier spike.

"I am at your side, Milady. Let's get going to the next destination. Looks like my trip to the mortal realm is having a headstart," Blyfenal remarked as he then called opon his midnight Horse, as he and Xavier prepared to ride to Tanzelwil, as they were to witness an important ceremony.

When the scientists of Kamino saw that the embryo grew to the baby, suddenly, it dissapeared, as the angry voice boomed from the sky: "The Chosen One's brother will not be a slave to the Sith! He will be the pupil of the Champion and a fellow Eye of the Queen! His potential will be useful elsewhere, servants of the Sith!"

The disappearance was reported and Palpatine was furious! Something was very wrong with the plan! He had to figure out and prevent it from failing again!

Akatosh smiled from the havens as he was happy with his scheme to undermine the Sith's plan, before the Chosen One had her vengeance. "I am playing your game, Sith Lord. You nearly turned the Chosen One against the Republic that he loved, let me manipulate to destroy your plans now. And if you create another one, the same thing will happen. You shall not succeed!" he spoke, as the infant that was taken, was placed with a certain cheerful Bosmer named Thillin Dusksky.

AN-Here's the image of what Angel looks like. A bit of the gallery section.

Here is what Blyfenal looks like-


	6. The ritual, the beginning of the bond and a Prince of the lost Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xavier and her new companion arrive at the ritual site.

**Trouble on Auridon!**

**Xavier Skywalker, a new Eye of the Queen, is battling the Veiled Inheritance, the Nationalist Altmer Organisation, that seeks to depose Queen Ayrenn Aldmeri!**

**She saves Ayrenn from the assasians and saves the town of Silsailen from the Veiled Inheritance, while gaining two more friends and Palpatine's plan begin to backfire!**

**Now, she races to the ruins of Tanzelwil, as she is to witness the ritual that is about to place there...**

Xavier and Blyfenal rode their mounts to the west, as Xavier remembered the conversation with Ayrenn, before she went to bed a night before-

_"Now to look to larger things. I must cement my position, and continue my tour of the isle."_

_"What would you have me do, my Queen?" Xavier asked.  
_

_"I must make for the ancient site known as Tanzelwil. Normally, a new monarch communes quietly with the dead. We're supposed to show willingness to heed the wisdom of our ancestors."_

_"Judging by what we saw, the reign has been normal only in the word and I want to help. I recall that I had to aid a Queen before," Xavier remarked  
_

_"Despite your supposed experiences in aiding the Queen before, I still worry there will be complications. And the presence of my newest Eye would assuage that worry."_

_"Of course. Queen Ayrenn. I will meet you at the site," Xavier agreed, before she went to the inn.**  
**_

"Something tells us that it is going to be an interesting adventure here

She saw an entourage, where the guards were present, which told her that they arrived, before she had. The letter was undelivered, but Norion seemed to get to the next step of the plan to murder the Queen Ayrenn.

"Hmm. You look familiar. Have we met before?" he asked.

"Queen Ayrenn requested that our meeting spot is here," Xavier replied.

"Ah! Vulkhel Guard, of course. Welcome to Tanzelwil. Perhaps you'll get through to Her Majesty where we could not."

"I sense where she is and I will seek her out!" Xavier said as she guided Angel to the location of the Altmer Monarch, who was with her guard.

"We call upon our honored ancestors to pass on their memory and wisdom."

_"Your ancestors disavow you, false one! The Veiled Queen is the rightful heir, and Norion shall end your reign."_

Xavier reacted quickly and dashed to the spot to slash the spirit with her blade to protect her Queen, only for it to vanish.

"Well, that could have gone better. Maybe it's all that royal "we" nonsense. We call upon our ancestors." It's all rather condescending, isn't it?"

"You're the Queen," Xavier said, as if she had nothing to comment at the moment.

"Don't remind me. This ceremony is supposed to show Auridon that I honor our people's culture and heritage. It's supposed to show that our ancestors see me as the rightful heir. I guess our ancestors have ideas of their own."

"Something is defiantly wrong here and I sense them being manipulated against you. But I also sense two more Force Signatures coming this way. Then, a Bosmer appeared before them with a man, that Xavier recognized as attempted Clone of her previous self, only to fail and Akatosh sending him to Nirn. The Bosmer had Mahogany loose hair, unlike Xavier, who tied her hair into a long braid.

"Thillin! You've come quick! I am sure that you've heard of our new friend's deeds," Ayrenn said.

"I did. I am here to welcome the new member of our organization and offer her my congratulations. But that's not all, I am here with him. First of all, I am Thillin Dusksky, a fellow Eye of the Queen. About him, the Dark One is the result of the Cloning and the Force shaped him into the adult. He is seeking the mother, Milady," Thillin explained.

"And who is that 'mother?" Ayrenn asked.

"Xavier Skywalker is his mother, as she was once Anakin Skywalker. I have no idea as of what brought his end before the rebirth, but the Sith had something to do with it," Thillin replied.

Xavier looked at him, as she then slashed her hand with a dagger and preformed a ritual to tie the former Clone to her lineage. "I will give you name, as you are my child, Anakin the II Skywalker. I can't refer you as a Dark One forever."

"Logical and fair, Milady. Let's soothe the spirits and aid our Queen in this ordeal," Blyfenal said.

"Exactly, if Norion is corrupting and turning them against Ayrenn, then we must stop any of Veiled Inheritance plans here on Auridon.

Xavier nodded as she and her new companions went to clean up the mess that Norion caused.

On Kamino, the scientists attempted to clone Anakin again, using his arm, but the accident occurred that destroyed the arm and prevented them from proceeding. Thus, they had to report the failure to the Chancellor, who was very furious.

The cloning was no longer option and he sought to twist someone to the Dark Side and he set his eyes on one healer in the making, Barriss Offee, who began to doubt about the Jedi and their involvement in the war.

On Nirn, Xavier and her companions protected the priestesses and purified the crystals, soothing the spirits and they were no longer aggressive towards the strangers.

They met up at the entrance, where Ayrenn was waiting for them.

"I'm afraid we're not finished here. Not yet."

"I understand, but it is risky,"

"If I am to be Queen, I must look fear in the face and conquer it. How can I ask my people to have faith in me if I don't have faith in myself?"

"Then our place is at your side. I will try to use the Force to soothe the spirits and turn them against Norion, before they go to their eternal rest that they deserve. Let's go and deal with that bastard," Xavier replied, and as they entered the ruins, his voice was heard: "You are no queen, Ayrenn. You are a spoiled child. Give up this charade and let the Veiled Queen lead our people to glory!"

"Your plan will fail, Norion, you bastard!" Xavier shouted as they pushed on.

Norion taunted, as he unleashed the manipulated spirits on them. But, Xavier and Anakin the II used the Force to soothe the spirits, who returned to their eternal rest.

In the main chamber, they saw Norion, who shouted: "Foolish girl! I serve the Veiled Queen! She is our true leader!"

The spirits appeared at his command, as they berated Ayrenn, Xavier, Blyfenal and Anakin the II.

_ "You have betrayed your people!" _

_ "True Altmer do not consort with savages and beasts!" _

_ "Mercy and civility are for the weak!" _

_ "And you, the true Altmer do not consort with the human barbarians and Daedra, such as them! You betrayed your people as well!" _

"I am no Altmer, I am an Ayleid and the living daughter of King Laloriaran Dynar, the last ruler of my people! I do have the looks of a Mer, but by the fate, I am a reborn warrior, who was once a human! And you will not insult me, my only child and my friends, while I am here! Nor shall you insult my Queen, while I stand!" Xavier snapped as she used the Force to calm the spirit that berated her. He apologized and then joined her side.

"What?! You are an Ayleid?!" Ayrenn exclaimed as she blocked Norion's attack.

"I know, right?" Anakin the II asked, as he then charged at Norion to defend his Queen, as Xavier aided him in the battle and killed the traitor. The spirits broke from his control and apologized.

"Norion got what he deserved. Time this ritual was ended," Ayrenn said as she prayed at the altar. "May the ancestors bless us with their wisdom and protection."_  
_

The spirits appeared and were approving ones, as they spoke:

_ "The ancestors honor your prayers." _

_ "May the light of the Eight bless you and guide you." _

_ "Let your reign be long and peaceful." _

"It is finished, Milady. Let's leave this dark place," Anakin the II spoke as they were about to leave the chamber, they were stopped by Ayrenn.

"You didn't tell me that you are one of the Wild Elves!" she said with a surprise in her tone.

"Forgive me, Milady. For many years, my Mer body slept, after my people's near destruction. Now, I and my father are the last of our people, but I have no idea where he could be, as I fell into the Force Slumber, until a group of the people dug my resting place up and I awoke on the ship, that was on its way to Mournhold recently. Then, I had that vision and dashed to your rescue," Xavier explained.

"I get the feeling that you're not telling me something," Ayrenn said.

"My Queen, I don't think that Mother is ready to tell you that part, as I sense pain emitting from her," Anakin the II barged into the conversation.

"Ayrenn, please, I need time, before I tell you the truth," Xavier said as they exited the ruins, with the bond between Ayrenn Aldmeri and Xavier Skywalker beginning to sprout.

Obi-Wan was thinking on the whole vision of Xavier and that other Anakin bonding through the Blood Magic and the Force.

_"There was a plot to clone Anakin, as Darth Sidious lost his prize, Anakin. But, the intervention of one God and the Force created a child for Xavier, Anakin the II Skywalker, a Half Human-Half Ayleid, who is her Prince to the lost kingdom, thus, he is a grandson to the missing King Laloriaran Dynar. He will fight at her side and will be a powerful ally in the fight against the Sith," Qui-Gon replied._

"So, she has a child, that was originally her clone? I hope she treats him well," Obi-Wan said.

_"She will. She loves him and the Sith will fall, once Xavier recovers and returns to the Galaxy on her own will, not through the any vile means," Qui-Gon replied, as he then vanished._

Obi-Wan hoped that Xavier would indeed return, but for now, he hoped that they would find the Sith Lord on their own...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next stop-Phaer


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin the II investigates the village and winds up in trouble, while a murder takes place.

**New friend!**

**Xavier Skywalker stops yet another scheme of Veiled Inheritance to kill Queen Ayrenn Aldmeri, when the former Advisor Norion twists the Ancestral spirits of Tanzelwil against the Queen!**

**While there, Xavier meets Thilin Dusksky and the Clone, who was meant to replace her, as the real Anakin Skywalker was dead to the Republic. She uses her blood to adopt him into her lineage, naming his Anakin the II Skywalker.  
**

**Now, she and her friends rest near the settlement of Phaer, while Anakin the II is feeling adventurous on his own...**

Anakin the II was on lookout for danger, while his Mother and her friends were preparing for the night. Their next stop was a settlement of Mathiisen, as the Veiled Inheritance was there and Xavier had to stop it, before she would journey around the world, as she was curious of what was beyond the island of Auridon.

Of course, with her new friends, whom she cared for, including her child, who was watching the stars.

However, he sensed a trouble in the settlement nearby and waited until his Mother and her friends were occipied with the camp. Then, he slipped away and only took an Elven Dagger to defend himself with, as he sensed that the exploration could be dangerous.

As he went to the settlement, he saw a female Altmer and a white horse, who were in the hurry to leave.

"Make way, please. Whinnie and I are eager to be gone," she said as she saw him.

"Pardon me, but what's wrong?" Anakin the II asked.

"Plague. Stay away if you value your life. A dozen people afflicted over the last week."

"Anyone in charge of any healing around here.

"Hendil has been tending to the ill in Aninwe's barn. He's just the town alchemist! No formal healer training. You want to risk your life? Be my guest. Whinnie and I are bound for Skywatch."

"Good luck on the road and be safe," Anakin replied, as he watched the Altmer and the Horse left.

"C'mon Whinnie. We've got a lot of ground to cover."

He then used the Force to find the Hendil in the makeshift hospital, which was a barn.

"We're losing her, Amuur! Bring me that salve! Quickly!"

"This is the last of the salve, sir. I hope it's enough," his assistant said, as he brought the last bottle.

"We can get more later. Hurry! Yes, just like that. Apply the salve," Hendil replied._  
_

"Please. Don't let me die," the Altmer woman begged.

"She's alive. That's all that matters. Take her to quarantine," Hendil said as he then saw Anakin the II. "Here about the plague? It's really catching on. This is about my fourth day without sleep. Are you feeling well? Can I help you?" he asked.

"I am fine, thanks for asking. How long has this plague been going on?" Anakin the II asked in the return.

Uh, not long. My son was its first victim, bless his heart. I'm not really a healer, just the town alchemist. But I couldn't just sit by and watch people suffer."

"Okay. How I can help to resolve the situation?"

"Actually, we just ran out of salloweed. A big patch grows just outside of town. Will you gather some? Amuur's already got the next batch of salve prepped. Just need the sap to get back to work."

"Happy to help."

"Salloweed's pretty potent stuff. Gathering it should be safe enough. As long as you don't eat it, you'll be fine. I think," Hendil said as Anakin the II ran off to gather the plant.

On Corusant, Pong Krell waited for the right moment. Molag Bal had spoken to him and promised that he would be strong, if he murdered Ahsoka Tano, the girl, whom he lost as a Padawan, because his ties to the Darkness were discovered.

Ahsoka was being left out of the mission to rescue Even Piell, so he seized the chance and waited for her outside of the Temple in the lower Corusant levels. He would stage her murder and pass off as if she was actually killed by someone else.

So, he waited until Ahsoka was in the lower levels and he used the Force to put her to slumber. It was so fast, that she didn't notice.

Using the abandoned building, he used the spell and then killed her, which sent her soul to Coldharbour. _"Well done! The girl's soul is in my realm, mortal. You have the power that I promised. Side with the Sith and destroy the Jedi for the Empire to rise! You are even better than Mannimarco at this point." _Molag Bal spoke in his mind.

Krell smirked as he carried her body to the temple, and left it in the quarters. When he would be questioned, he would answer that she got lost and was murdered by thugs. He even made sure that her lightsabers were lost permanently.

However, the truth would be discovered by someone, who would be very enraged and unforgiving towards the Jedi.

Anakin the II gathered the Salloweed and had to distribute the salve to the sick people. He then was approached by Velatosse, one of the people, whose sons had vanished and she was now looking for them.

She asked him to search Hendil's home and he was able to do that, thanks to the broken window. He discovered a journal, which revealed that Hendil wasn't acting in the town's best interests-

_My son's gotten worse. I'm finding it harder to keep him sedated. His illness is insatiable. And those things! I have no idea what to do about the ones he's infected._

_The aloe is my only chance. I'm the first to uncover its true properties as a powerful topical sedative. If these were more peaceful times, I would have submitted my research to the College. I could have won the esteem of my peers._

_Now I live all these waking hours in fear of those around me. At any moment they might uncover the truth about Tancano. What that could mean—_

_"Something is foul is going on here and I need to find the alchemist. I will get one of the disguises at that bunker, so I can slip by the guards and then take it off, when I am done," _he thought as he found the bunker, took the armor and used the magic to disguise himself as one of the mercenaries by having his white robes shifting to the armor that they wore.

He sneaked past the guards and ran inside to see Hendil and Amuur hurrying down the slope _"_Hurry, Amuur! We've got to get back before someone notices we're gone."

Anakin the II ran after them, he saw many empty cots and letters to the citizens that were quarantined. He then noticed an Altmer, who was woozy, but still alive. He noticed Anakin the II and asked "Where am I? What happened?"

"Hendil and Amuur dragged you down here. They just ran off."

"The quarantine? But everyone's sick down here. Am I going to die?"

"I don't know. I am going after them! Stay here!" Anakin the II replied as he ran after the Alchemist and his partner in crime, while battling the strange creatures, who were seeking to drink his blood.

Amuur was in his way next, as Hendil's voice was heard "Hold him, Amuur. We can't let he get any further. He can't know the truth!"

"Just what are you two hiding down here?!" Anakin the II exclaimed as he battled the assistant with his dagger, before slicing his throat.

He continued to pursue Hendil, until he found the alchemist banging onto the door, as the Half-Elf approached him. "Son! Let me in! He can't find you like this! He'll kill you!"

"Just what is going on here?!" Anakin the II asked as Hendil noticed him and cowered.

Please, go away. I'm just trying to protect my son," he pleaded

"What are you talking about? What's going on here?"

"Tancano, my son. He's sick. I've been trying to hide it. But everything's gone wrong."

"What's wrong with all of these people?"

"My son. He feeds off of them. Then he bends them to his will. They become his thralls. I've been bringing people down here since he first got sick. Once I find the cure, I can set everything right!"

This is just wrong and you know it!" Anakin the II exclaimed.

"I just want my son back! Not this monster. Please, don't hurt him. I can still make this right. I can still—"

He was interrupted, as a voice was heard: "The new blood smells fresh. Please, father. Let them in."

Anakin the II entered the chamber and he saw the missing people, who were dead. Soon, he saw the Altmer, who was feeding from the corpse of a male Altmer.

"Fresh blood! And my next thrall!" Tancano exclaimed as he leapt onto the new meal, that was Anakin the II, who barely had anytime to dodge the attack. The Half-Elf struggled to get him off and a second later, The vampire bit him into the neck and began to feed.

He then heard a voice, that caused him to interrupt his 'meal': "Get away from my son, you foul creature!"

It was Xavier, who noticed her son's long absence and used the Force to follow him to the chamber. Seeing a monster on her child caused her eyes to flash yellow for a moment in rage, as she used the Force to grab the fiend and throw him away from Anakin the II.

The vampire attempted to attack her, only to find himself impaled by her sword. "I am sorry that I had to take out an innocent, who was ill with such blemish, but when he was about to kill my child..." she spoke to Hendil, who ran to his son's body.

"My son. Tancano? Why did the gods curse him?" he asked, as he then turned to Xavier, who was tending the wound on Anakin the II's neck. "Oh, my son! I can't believe it. After everything I did to protect him …."

To protect him? What about all these people and my son?! I nearly lost Ani because of the monster that your son was and you doomed these people to their deaths!" Xavier exclaimed, as she couldn't believe of what she was hearing.

"I don't know. They were under Tancano—the monster's—control. I don't know what will happen now that he's gone. All we can do is hope."

"You need to answer for what you've done here," Xavier snarled. She resisted the temptation to kill him, for what he had done to the people of Phaer and her child.

"I understand. I don't … I don't deserve freedom. Report me to Netanwe. She can take me in. I can't face all those families. Can I wait here?"

They nodded as they then exited the mines to be greeted by the worried Velatosse, who asked. "Please. My sons. What's happened?"

"Hendil's salve was actually a drug. He was feeding people to his son Tancano, who was a vampire," Xavier explained.

"What's? He's a monster! Who could do such a thing? Nelulin. Did you find him?"

"Milady, he is still alive, but it's his brother that didn't make it. I am so sorry," Anakin the II replied.

"He's tied up in there, so do what you deem necessary. I'll be taking the one who investigated this to safety," Xavier added.

"That's right. I'll collect Nelulin on the way out. I think maybe we'll retire to countryside. That sounds nice. Goodbye," Velatosse said as she then went into the mine.

As they walked away, Xavier saw how guilty of running off Anakin the II was and she stopped to comfort him, as she embraced him and rubbed his back soothingly.

"Just warn me next time, alright?" she asked as he nodded in the return. He did represent of what she was before the rebirth, a very afraid youngling, who needed comfort, but got it only from Obi-Wan, while others didn't care about him.

He was shaking from the inside and Xavier told herself that she would make a warm soup to have him warmed up, before he rested for the night.

At the camp, Anakin the II was eating a soup and felt a little bit weak after the bite, so he laid down to sleep in his bedroll. He had taken off the disguise and slept in his white robes. The bite mark was still visible on his neck.

Blyfenal examined the wound, as he then said: "Do the bites turn you into the vampire, as I suspect that we could have one among us soon enough."

"There is no danger from being bitten, as you have to seek the blessing of the first Vampire, Lamae Bal the Blood-Matron, by visiting her crypt, which is found by finding one of the three altars, so he is lucky and the bite will heal without him being turned into a blood-sucking monster!" Thilin explained with happiness in her tone.

"I am not sure, as Tancano actually turned many into Bloodfiends with his bite. I am afraid, a bit," Anakin the II spoke, as he shook with fear from the memory of the unfortunate people, who were turned into blood sucking monsters in his sleep.

"We'll see what happens next. For now, we will be going to Mathiisen, as we need to continue our battle against the Veiled Inheritance. Whatever happens, we will prevail. We must not let despair and sorrow break our spirits and if Anakin does turn into a Vampire, we'll help manage his condition," Xavier said, as she held her son in her embrace, before she hummed a lullaby to have him rest easy.

Then, she fell asleep herself, but with the painful grunt, as she felt the bond between her and Ahsoka vanish. She felt that something was very wrong and she hoped that she would find out what was the cause.

Now, she had the Veiled Inheritance and her son's potential condition to worry about...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter due to two sidequests featured. The next one will resume Auridon storyline.


	8. The further scrutiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jedi are further bashed by the media, while Xavier and her team deal with the Veiled Heritance in Mathiisen.

**New mission!**

**Anakin Skywalker the II goes through his first adventure in Phaer and gets himself bitten by the vampire. Thilin Dusksky assures Xavier that the bite will heal and no negative outcome will follow.**

**Now, he and his companions are to go to Mathiisen to route out and destroy the Veiled Heritance presence there.**

**Meanwhile, Padme Amidala is about to find out shocking details...**

At Corusant, Padme was searching her late husband's quarters, as it was discovered that someone had murdered Ahsoka Tano, who was found dead in the streets. Her body was brought to the Temple and she was to be cremated.

Padme had lost her husband and a friend in a war, who were young and bright. Anakin killed himself and Ahsoka was murdered. Their sparks of life were stumped out and she had no idea what caused the death of her husband, as the whole 'monster' thing just didn't sit with her. He was a wonderful man, how was he on a path of a monster?

And he said that he was doing this, as he didn't want to hurt Padme, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. Hurt them? Anakin had some issues, sure, but he could never hurt anyone that was close to him. What was so horrible in that vision that he had to end his life?

The answer died with Anakin, as he ended his life and he didn't tell Obi-Wan about what he truly saw. He only needed to tell the clues for them to understand. But he only said about inflicting so much pain to them. He would do that how? Deserting the Republic and joining the Separatists? Die during the battle? Or was it related to him possibly becoming the answers?

This didn't matter, as she then found a holo-pad, that had her see that it was her late husband's journal. She never thought that he had one, but he didn't need it, as he was reborn into a woman, who hated the Jedi in her heart after all that was done to her.

Padme feared that the hatred was to affect the innocents, who had done nothing to Anakin before his suicide. There were younglings, who had no idea that the Chosen One was scrutinized by the Jedi Council.

She read through the journal and saw that he wrote that he resented the Jedi even more. He did everything for the Order, but the writing had it sound that no one was grateful, especially the Jedi Council, whom Anakin hated at this point.

She knew that the Jedi had gone corrupt and the Council did not appreciate her late husband's talents. So, she would expose them on the treatment of the Hero with No Fear to avenge Anakin.

On Nirn, Xavier and her friends were riding to Mathiisen, as Xavier recalled a moment, when Urcelmo spoke to them, before they departed from the ruins-

_"One day, over a drink, you must tell me what happened down there. For now, the Queen's safety is my primary concern," he said._

_"Is there more trouble?" Xavier asked.  
_

_"Razum-dar has been investigating threads in the Veiled Heritance plot. We think he's caught a break in Mathiisen, and he could use some help. Head up there and lend him a hand, will you?"_

_"Of course. And, after the Veiled Heritance ordeal, we will have a drink. I and my friends will be on the way," Xavier agreed as she and her companions departed._

That was before her son's misadventure, but he was safe and the bite would heal soon enough. It didn't slow him down, as he was talking with Thilin, who tried to have him look at her, but he was busy directing his steed to follow the black horse and Angel.

Now, they were heading to meet up with Razum-Dar, who waited for them there.

"You'll be perfect for this. You'll see. Raz has an eye for this sort of thing."

"What do you have in mind, Raz?" Xavier asked.

"Her majesty set this one a task—investigate the leadership of the Veiled Heritance. The Veil's trail leads here, to the town of Mathiisen. Well known for their steel blades, yes? But also, apparently, weaponsmiths for anarchists.

"You contact agent Fistalle on the east side of town. This one pads around her house. Then, we meet to discuss her report. Too bad Raz is so handsome, yes? He would get noticed," Raz explained._  
_

"On it."

They arrived at the house and entered it, only to find Fistalle dead on the floor. Anakin the II picked up the note and read: " One day, a great big kitty with a tawny hide was playing with a little bag. The cat poked his head into the bag. He was a very nosy, hungry cat. He was hoping to find food in the bag. Instead he found two rats hiding inside! One of them bore a blade, and its head was covered in silk. The other wore a veil, and hissed in annoyance. The cat realized that the only way he could get these rats out of this bag was to let in more light. Under the light, the rats would be forced to fight or flee."

Xavier mused as it hit her. "We need to look in the smithy. We shall find the answers there."

They rushed off to the smithy to find the Veiled Heritance members there. They carefully sneaked around to find the letter on some crates. Xavier opened it and saw the list-

_**Approved by Condalin and Canonreeve Malanie. Not for distribution outside the Veil.** _

    **20 heavy axes**
    **35 halberds**
    **100 daggers**
    **45 heavy bows**
    **300 quivers of arrows**
    **30 helmets**
    _**With Ayrenn abroad on the island, our time is now. We must move soon if we are to take advantage. **_

_**All glory to the Veiled Queen!** _

"We must stop them before they get anymore chances of attempts to murder Ayrenn. Let's find Raz."

Thilin meanwhile saw Raz taking out someone, as she exited Canonreeve Malanie's house. She whistled to the others, who brought the list to Raz.

"Our friend here was too noisy. Had to have some fun with him. It seems that you guessed the clue and found what we are looking for. Raz is impressed," Raz remarked.

"Yes. They are ordering huge amounts of weapons against her Majesty. We have to stop them."

"All right, now. You trust in Razum-dar, yes? He must ask you to trust him further. Malanie, Condalin. They are in the town barracks. You must go in, make a big noise. They will almost certainly capture you.

"Condalin's too observant. He knows we are here. If you go strolling in like the pompous hero, allow yourself to be taken, they'll let their guard down. Then old Raz finds you, frees you, and we strike!"

Xavier and Anakin the II looked at one another as they had an idea.

"Ani and others, stay with Raz. I have a great idea," Xavier said as she channeled her magic and transformed into her previous self, Anakin Skywalker the I. He still wore the same armor that Xavier wore, but he was a little boy, around age of twelve, which told Anakin the II and Thilin that Anakin the I started to lose the anchors to the Light as a child.

"Learned during meditation last night, before running to rescue you from the vampire creep, Junior," Anakin the I said as he then nodded and went to the barracks.

"Only authorized folk are allowed in here."

Anakin the I came up with the line that worked like a charm.

"Hero With No Fear, eh? And as a young one? Never heard of you before, but alright. Come in!" the Sergeant said.

Anakin nodded as he entered the barracks, where he saw the accused.

"We'll have to handle this ourselves."

"We're a bit busy here, traveler. If you could just—

"On behalf of the Queen, I'm here to arrest you for treason!" Anakin the I spoke.

Treason? You'd accuse me of treason? Here? Are you mad?" she asked.

"I have proof you're part of the Veiled Heritance. You're under arrest, Malanie. Come quietly and—

"You little idiot. Ayrenn, that traitorous cow! She's the one who should be brought up on treason charges. She's betrayed the Altmer—her own people! The Veiled Queen will soon be crowned and you can't stop us!"

"You will be stopped, you fools. We will find out who the Veiled Queen is and then..."

"You'll find out nothing! Odendil! Condalin! Now!" Malanie exclaimed as Anakin just smiled inside, as he was knocked out. He was more pleased to hear Malanie say-

"Condalin, take our friend here. Ondendil, rally the troops. Time to drop the Veil and show our true strength._  
_

Anakin transformed back into his current form as she awakened. She saw Razum-Dar near the cell door along with her companions.

"That was a nice show. Thilin had taken care of Condalin as soon as he entered his home," Raz said as he unlocked the door.

"And I sense Malanie fleeing through the tunnel beneath the smithy. We need to follow her!" Xavier replied as she exited it and they ran out of the barracks and towards the forge area. They found the trapdoor and entered it, only to find the members of Veiled Heritance.

They fought through as Anakin the II displayed healing abilities and blasted his foes with the Light spells.

Malanie was found at the near end of the tunnel, as she was about to escape, but saw that the allies of the Queen already arrived.

"You are under arrest, Canonreeve. For treason against the Queen," Raz spoke as the group cornered Malanie.

"The only queen I serve is the Veiled Queen!" she responded.

"That is fine by us, traitor. We could use some exercise, before we find Your Veiled Majesty," Anakin the II said as he then used one of the spells to attack Malanie.

Xavier unsheathed her blade and prepared for

Once again, they found a Force Sensitive member, as she used the Dark Side, but a different power. She Force Choked Anakin the II, before she was killed by Blyfenal, who saw the effects.

Anakin the II stood up, as he regained his breath, while Xavier saw the fragment of the vision-

_She was in Vader's spot, as he and pregnant Padme stood on the landing dock in Mustafar._

_"You're with him! You betrayed me! You brought him here to kill me!" Vader shouted._

_"NO! Anakin. I swear ... I ..." she stammered as Vader reached out with his hand. Padme grabbed her throat as she started to choke, before the vision faded._

"Are you alright?" Thilin asked.

"Yeah, let's get out of this place," Xavier replied as they exited the tunnel.

"Razum-dar wants to say that went pretty well. Then he remembers Fistalle, and her parents."

"She would be very happy," Xavier said.

You're right. On behalf of the Queen, we give you thanks. One day you will be a great and mighty agent. Almost as great as Razum-dar. If that's possible. Before we all go to Skywatch, Raz needs to talk to you, as this one has something for his friend Xavier," Raz said.

"What is it that you want to speak about?" Xavier asked.

"Raz is a Force Sensitve too, like you and Thilin, so this one knows who you truly were, Xavier," Raz replied as he then added: "Your pre-suicide journal has caused more scrutiny for the Jedi. This one had a Mage from the Guild to retrieve the holo-news and Raz is impressed of your vengeance in 'death' against the Jedi."

He handed her a holo-pad, which had an article. It read-

** _The Journal of Anakin Skywalker reveals shocking details of his time at the Temple!_ **

** _Recently, the Naboo Senator Padme Amidala discovered the journal belonging to the late Anakin Skywalker, who had died during a previous mission. The Journal reveals shocking details of his decade, before his Knighting. It turns out that for the decade, the Jedi held him up for the high standards and Senator Amidala revealed that he wasn't one of the children that he was brought to the Temple as usual, but joined after the Battle of Naboo. There were even talks to send him back due to his age (He was nine years old at the time)!_ **

**_Have the Jedi manipulated the poor child to the point that they allowed his mother's death to occur and then use that loss to scrutinize him further? This reporter is certain that it is the case as Senator Amidala has expressed that she trusts only Obi-Wan Kenobi AKA the Negotiator and now late Ahsoka Tano, who was recently murdered in the lower levels of Corusant. These two Jedi were only friends to the Hero With No Fear._ **

** _One thing is for sure, the Jedi are not to be trusted and the People's Inquest will be getting this information through this report._ **

Xavier smirked as she read the article. She silently thanked Padme, who was a best friend at this point and Xavier missed Padme along with Obi-Wan and Ahsoka, whose death shocked Xavier, as she sobbed, mourning her late former Padawan. She hoped that before her death, Ashoka had a best Master to train her.

"Raz also went to the temple and stole this," Raz added as he opened his palm. It was her lightsaber and it was intact.

"Thanks, I'll need it," she said as she placed it on her belt.

"Raz needs to report our success here. Her Majesty will be pleased. I will return to Skywatch and see what can be learned there."

"Alright. We will meet you there," Xavier agreed as he then vanished into the distance.

While they rode their mounts (Anakin the II got the white stallion), Xavier bowed her head in sorrow. "This is my fault," she muttered.

"Your fault at what?" Thillin asked.

"Ahsoka, my former Padawan has been murdered last night, while we were doing our missions and I wasn't there to save her! I was wrong to do this," Xavier replied as she sobbed.

"Do what?" Blyfenal asked.

Xavier knew that it was too early to reveal to them, who she was, as Razum-Dar already knew and for the friendship that they began, he got her lightsaber and she had her weapon back.

"I can't talk about it, as it is too painful. Once the pain dulls down, then I will speak," she replied. She didn't want to reveal to them that she was close to becoming a Sith Lord, thanks to the Jedi.

She stopped, climbed off Angel and focused, while tears streamed down her cheeks.

"AHSOKA!" she screamed through the Force as all of the Force Sensitives heard her grief, not only on Nirn, but the whole Galaxy.

In his chamber, Yoda heard the scream and bowed his head in sorrow. The Chosen One learned of his, no, her pupil's death. How did Anakin Skywalker become a female of all the sudden?

_ "Master Yoda, after Anakin's death, he was offered the second chance and now, he is reborn as one of last Ayleids or Wild Elves to be alive. She, her father, King Laloriaran Dynar and a very hidden colony are the last of the Ayleids remaining in the Galaxy. _

_ "Anakin, or Xavier, learned of Ahsoka Tano's death and screamed through the Force. I see that the Jedi are facing the backlash because of the secrets uncovered by Senator Amidala, who doesn't trust you anymore." _

"Failed Skywalker, we have" Yoda said with the sorrow in his tone.

_ "Indeed. You were afraid of him and are now happy that he is gone. Meanwhile, the very Sith Lord that you are searching for is still at large and Anakin will never come to aid you to find him. She will come to kill him, for the sake of vengeance for what he nearly did to her as Anakin. The hatred towards you is budding in her heart, as she sees the Jedi as people responsible for her nearly becoming a Sith. They have been interested to get Anakin on their side, as he was very powerful. Now, they will meet an enraged woman, who wants the life free from the burden of the Prophecy and pain.  
_

_ "On Nirn, she will have the life that she truly deserves. The Sith will find her very dangerous foe and they will lose. She is now healing and once healing is done, then she will kill the Sith Lord that you are searching for." _

"Tell me the identity of Darth Sidious, you must," Yoda said.

_ "No. You have betrayed Anakin and I will be at her side in this. She believes that it's up to you to find Darth Sidious yourselves, as you've done nothing, but scrutiny. May the Force be with us all," Qui-Gon replied as he vanished. _

Yoda bowed his head in sorrow and shame. He and the Jedi have failed Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One, who hated them for allowing him to become a Sith Lord, something that would have spelled a huge catastrophe for both the Jedi and the Republic, as it meant Anakin would turn against everything that he stood for. Maybe it was the reason for his suicide and rebirth?

Even Qui-Gon refused to tell the identity, siding with Anakin. The Jedi would have to find out who Darth Sidious was before it was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next-Skywatch.
> 
> This chapter came under revision and Xavier's human form was based on his appearance in Obi-Wan and Anakin book. Really sneaky for a child, huh?


	9. The Veil Unveiled and the Dark Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The identity of the Veiled Queen is discovered along with Ayrenn learning the truth about her agent.

**The celebration!**

**Xavier Skywalker and her friends stop the Veiled Heritance in Mathiisen, where Xavier transforms into her previous self to able to aid Razum-Dar.  
**

**Meanwhile, the Jedi are further scrutinized after the journal is uncovered.**

**At Nirn, Xavier and her friends head to Skywatch, where the Queen is about to continue her tour of Auridon. The stakes are high and the team has to save Ayrenn from the Veiled Queen and her followers...**

The mounts were reaching Skywatch, as Razum-Dar pointed out that Queen Ayrenn was there, before she continued her tour.

Xavier and her companions were also practicing to prepare for the battle, in case they would fight the Veiled Heritance, who would certainly make their presence notable, especially with Ayrenn in the town.

They arrived at the gate to see an Altmer woman and a horse. Anakin the II recogonized her as the person, that he met up and Phaer, before he investigated the 'plague'.

"Endaraste," Anakin the II called as the Altmer turned to him. "It's safe to go back there," he added.

"Unlikely. The whole town was in the grip of plague when I left," she replied.

"It was no plague. Hendil's son was a vampire and he was the cause," Anakin the II replied as he explained his discovery.

"What? That bastard. Pretending to help the sick. Thank you traveler. Whinnie and I will head back soon enough, then! Stars thank you for your kindness," Endaraste said as she and Whinnie then left to return to Phaer.

They then entered the city to see people celebrating. "The Festival—the High Kinlady's veneration ceremony is happening here. This is why they are celebrating," Thilin said as they soon arrived at the manse.

...can assure you, if the Veiled Heritance is in Skywatch, they will be found," Estre was seen talking to Ayrenn. Urcelmo was also near his Queen, as he was on the watch. He was happy to see Xavier well, so he gave her a small bow.

"I believe you, Estre. But the Royal Guard will aid in the search. This is non-negotiable," Ayrenn replied.

"Very well. If you will excuse me, Your Majesty, I have much to do," Estre said as she left.

Then, they saw a noble, who turned out to be Razum-Dar in the disguise. He spoke as he gave Xavier the earring: Raz has word the Veil has fallen on Skywatch. They plan to attack the royalty, make a statement. We need someone to find the cell and snuff it out. And by someone, Raz means you. Start at the Barbed Hook tavern, down by the docks. Use the phrase, "The wine here is made with Alik'r grapes." Raz is certain that will get you somewhere. Also, take the earring Raz used to disguise himself. You won't get far under the Veil looking like that."

"So, I will use this earring to to infiltrate their ranks and do the job? It will be done. Let me just prepare for the ceremony by adding a cloak and a hood to my armor. That way, I will look like a proper Gray Jedi," Xavier replied as she went to the mirror and put on the hood and the cloak. Urcelmo marveled as he watched her. He had excused himself and went to see Xavier.

"Of course. You will look great, this one believes," Raz remarked as Xavier then put on the earring and went to the Barbed Hook inn. She now looked like a male Altmer Noble and if the plan was successful, the Veiled Heritance was to fail in their plan and then destroyed, once the identity of the leader would be revealed.

Obi-Wan was horrified at the news that was published. Padme exposed how the Council treated Anakin and linked it to his suicide (Only he and Padme knew that Anakin was reborn, but kept it a secret. Ahsoka was another person, who knew about the rebirth, but she was killed recently).

This would destroy the public's trust in the Jedi, as they would see the Jedi as evil. The Council wanted her to retract the article, saying that it was damaging the reputation of the Jedi Order during the war.

But, Obi-Wan had enough, as he somewhat agreed with the article. The Jedi Council treated Anakin as absolute garbage, so, he would defend Senator Amidala by leaving the Jedi Order.

He approached the Jedi Council and spoke: "I want to congratilate you on you being absolute idiots. You treated Anakin as absolute garbage, just because he was different and now, when Senator Amidala exposed you on your treatment of him, you want her to retract the article, as yes, it is damaging the reputation, but you care about the public image and nothing else. Not even caring for Anakin, who will not help you to find a Sith Lord that we are searching for. He hates you and he wishes all of the best for you.

"I will leave this corrupt Order and return to Dutchess Satine Kryze on Mandalore. May the Force be with you."

He then walked out of the chamber, packed his belongings and left the Temple for good. His next stop-Mandalore.

On Nirn, Xavier approached the Innkeeper named Caledeen, who responded to the code with: "Hmm. Maybe you should talk to Palomir."

Palomir was a male High Elf wearing the leather armor. He was standing near the stairs and when Xavier mentioned the code and his wish to join the cause, Palomir replied: "You look about right. Stars, yes! You might be just the right type. We'll need to test you first. If you've been around Skywatch at all today, you've seen the Royal Guard. Right?"

"Of course," Xavier said.

"They're in the way. End the threat they represent to our cause. Return with a blade and we'll move on to the next step."

The Gray Jedi nodded and found the way to obtain the sword. Carefully, he put one of the guards to sleep and got the sword. He returned and showed it to Palomir.

"I'm impressed. As I expected, you're not just recruit material. You could be an officer. Let's drink a toast to your health!"

Once Xavier drank, he blacked out and awakened on the isle near the dock.

"It's about time. You're heavier than you look. Welcome to the Veiled Isle. You're just off the coast of Skywatch. Our own private training ground. You've been chosen to join. A cut above—an officer of the Veiled Heritance."_  
_

"You can see the black soul gem here. Place your hand on it. Good. You can come and go all you want. But first—you take the oath. Be sure you want this. You commit your immortal soul with this pledge," Palomir explained

"Alright," Xavier agreed.

"Repeat after me. I pledge my life and soul to the Heritance and the Veiled Queen."

'I pledge my life and soul to the Heritance and the Veiled Queen," Xavier lied, while shielding this from Palomir, as Razum-Dar warned about Veiled Heritance members having Force. The Force seemed to be normal to the High Elves, as they mixed it with Magic.

"You've passed the first test of your initiation. Congratulations," Palomir said as he then explained what Xavier had to do, before he would get the task to meet the Veiled Council.

Padme was in her office, when Bail Organa approached her. "Padme, are you aware that the Jedi Council tried to have you retract the accusation and the article?"

"I am. I thank the former Master Kenobi for defending me. I believe that he wants to atone for what had happened. I've heard that he now left the Order as the result of what they had done to Anakin. It is unacceptable. He did everything for them, and yet, he was scolded as if he was a disobeying youngling. I don't respect them anymore, and this is for Anakin. I only respect Obi-Wan at this point and I will not be swayed by the Council, who treated Anakin as absolute garbage. I've had enough," she replied as her word was final at this point.

"The Hero With No Fear's death is already devastating, but the revelation of his time as the Jedi Padawan revealed has put a dent on the relationship between the Public and the Order. As much as this was rash, I believe that the Jedi are beginning to lose themselves in this war. We will somewhat support them, but it is up to them now to find a Sith Lord that they are searching for. How is former Master Kenobi, may I ask?" Bail said.

"Obi-Wan said that he is going to Mandalore and has officially left the Order," Padme responded.

"So this is three great Jedi that the Order has lost, one to suicide, another to murder and third to the Order's corruption. Still, we will be opposing the Chancellor, as the war has gone on for far too long," Mon Mothma said as other Senators agreed with her.

Padme looked through the window and thought: _"Ani, please be okay, wherever you are. May the Force be with you."_

On Nirn, Xavier passed the tests of endurance, intelligence, and strength. Endurance involved running through the blue flames and beams, while avoiding imps, the intelligence had Xavier awnsering riddles and the strength had him battle other Veiled Recruits. He used his sword and prevailed over other recruits.

After that was done, Alandare approached Xavier and spoke: "You're a full member now. And you're in luck. The Veiled Queen herself will be speaking to the cause. The Veiled Council meets in the grand hall. It's north of here, near the top of the island. Go report in with the council. Present yourself and be known."

"Looking forward to it and I am on it," Xavier agreed as he went to the keep.

But, the moment he entered the Veiled Keep, he then saw that her disguise had fallen and she heard a familiar voice: "Search the recruits! One of Ayrenn's agents is in disguise."

"So, it's you, who leads them, dear Estre. If it is you, you are dead!" Xavier shouted as she then put on her hood and ignited her lightsaber. She felt the Dark Side transforming her into her previous form as he then killed the Altmer that attacked her with one single slash and searched the keep, until he entered the final chamber, where he saw three High Elves and the projection of High Kinlady Estre herself.

"You, peasant! You think yourself clever. Did the filthy cat give you that little bauble? Or did Ayrenn herself get her hands dirty? Did she really think she could sail home, and we'd all bend a knee? As she invites mongrels and beasts to cavort in our cities? Deluded fool! No matter. With Mehrunes Dagon's aid, I will dispose of the false queen and rise as true leader to our people! I am the Veiled Queen!" she ranted as Anakin's blood boiled with rage.

"Dispose of that pest!" Estre commanded as she then vanished.

"You want that, Milady? I accept the challenge," Anakin responded, as he proceeded to blast one with the Force Lightning, kill another with the Force Choke and the third was impaled by his lightsaber.

He exited the Keep and wiped the whole isle clean from the Veiled Heritance members and used the boat to return to the docks.

At the Manor, Ayrenn winced as she felt that something was wrong with her agent. She felt the darkness from afar and feared the worst, as then the door opened.

Ayrenn turned to see the cloaked and hooded figure holding a sapphire lightsaber (Razum-Dar told her about his little quest to the Temple and she was impressed) approach her and Estre. The Altmer Queen was horrified to see that it was Anakin Skywalker the I or Xavier. But his eyes weren't beautiful grayish-blue.

They were sickly yellow as Anakin walked with a pace, that told Ayrenn that her agent was about to strike and his weapon was ready.

"Xavier?" she asked.

"Milady, you're in the grave danger. Estre is the Veiled Queen. I had defeated the Veiled Council and she used the magic to contact them," Anakin replied. He then had to block the Force Lightning with his lightsaber, before Estre used Magic to teleport herself as Anakin transformed back and Xavier was horrified at what had transpired. She left quickly after turning her blade off. Her lightsaber was left discarded the floor as Ayrenn picked it up.

"Urcelmo, I will be going after Xavier, as I sense grief in her," Ayrenn said as she watched her agent leave. Her companions were horrified as well, especially Anakin the II, who felt the Dark Side in his mother. He was suffering from the strange hunger and he was a bit pale from the bite.

"Let me come with you, Milady," Urcelmo added as they waited for the right moment and they found their way to the Isle.

When they arrived, they found the bodies of the Heritance Members. Ayrenn saw that they were slashed and no one was spared in the wrath of the former Jedi, who had nearly fallen to the Dark Side.

But, the Dark was still present in her agent, as he had yellow eyes and not blue, when he told Ayrenn about Estre's identity as the Veiled Queen.

"Xavier?" she asked as she approached the figure, who stood at the shore.

"Milady, I am very sorry if you had come to the site of the massacre," Xavier replied, not removing her hood. Tears were rolling down her cheeks and she wiped them.

"Thilin says that she found out who you were in the past. Is this true?" Ayrenn asked, as she dreaded the answer. So did Urcelmo, who prepared for the worst.

"It is true, Ayrenn. I was once Anakin Skywalker the I, the Chosen One of the Force. I was the Jedi Knight in the Jedi Order, before my death in the world of Mortis," Xavier spoke, before she sobbed again. "That fiend called the Son showed me a horrible vision, where my future would be of a Sith Lord and I caused so much pain to everyone that I cared for. Obi-Wan, Padme, Ahsoka, my children and countless others. I couldn't let that happen.

While Ayrenn and Urcelmo had no idea who were the people that Xavier mentioned, they realized that Anakin Skywalker the I was protective of those, for whom he cared for. And him hurting them was horrifying to both of the Altmer present.

"I...I used the dagger to end my life and I told them of why I had to do it. For me, the death was better option than to return and be a slave to a Sith Lord, whom I once trusted. I also didn't want for him to win, as in the end, the Skywalker bloodline would die out and the Palpatine lineage survive, thanks to that sorry excuse of a Force Sensitive named Rey, who would be his granddaughter.

"I thought that it would be the end, until Akatosh appeared before me and revived me, saying that becoming a Sith Lord was not my destiny. Thus, here I am, no longer a human, but an Ayleid, whose life is now fix a broken one and stop Palpatine for the sake of vengeance. Ahsoka is dead, murdered and I feel abandoned," Xavier finished, as Ayrenn had to restrain a tear in her eye. She never thought on how her agent suffered as a human. Now, she had the answer and him becoming a Sith Lord would be a huge catastrophe for the whole Galaxy.

"I don't believe that you are abandoned. I sense someone trying to amend. Someone named Obi-Wan Kenobi. I had the vision of him leaving the Jedi Order, as he had enough. Please, contact him through the Force and tell him of the Sith Lord that the Jedi are still 'searching for'," Urcelmo urged, as he wanted to help his friend to heal her wounds.

Xavier nodded and concentrated to send the message to Obi-Wan, who was far away: _"Obi-Wan, if you can hear me, I will reveal the identity of the Sith Lord that I've seen in my vision. It's the Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine. He is Darth Sidious. You and others must stop him, before he turns Barriss Offee against the Jedi."_

"Impressive. That way, you will see to it that Palpatine is stopped. He needs to answer for his crimes against the people of the Republic and you, since you were his most prized target," Ayrenn said.

"I was, because of my powers. He tried to create the clone to replace me, but it ended in the creation of a child that I love very dearly. I am so very sorry for what you had to witness, but this shows that I need time to heal from the past wounds," Xavier said as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"My Queen, I will stay with Xavier, as I want to talk and help our friend," Urcelmo said as Ayrenn then returned with Razum-Dar back to the manse, where others were informed of Xavier's whereabouts.

On Mandalore, Obi-Wan was meditating. Dutchess Satine was glad to see him and he named himself Duke Ben Kenobi. They rekindled their relationship and Obi-Wan found out that Korkie was his son. He told Satine that he would train Korkie in the ways of the Force.

Ben missed Anakin, as she was far away and she sensed Ahsoka's death, thus, that Force Scream. It was a painful loss, as Ahsoka would be a good companion in Anakin's new adventure.

Then, he had a vision of Xavier being comforted by a near-human, who spoke with a soft tone, as he embraced her.

Qui-Gon appeared as he expained: _"Padawan mine, the man is Battlereeve Urcelmo, the advisor and guard to Queen Ayreen herself. I sensed a bond between Xavier and him awakening. They are friends, for now, but I get the feeling that their relationship will grow into the actual romance and he will be her companion in life. There is a change, and Xavier's life is about to take a turn for the better, but it will take time. He is comforting Xavier, as the Dark Side had her turn into her human form, but a Dark Child one, and she caused a massace on the Veiled Isle, where the Veiled Heritance trained their recruits, before Xavier turned the isle into the slaugther ground. She in horror ran out of the manse in Skywatch, once she told Queen Ayrenn about Estre being the Veiled Queen. Xavier took it very hard and it opened a wound, that only began to close."_

"Master, it's good to see you again. I failed to support Anakin and now, she is seeking comfort elsewhere," Ben said.

_"It is not your fault, Obi-Wan. The Council had failed Anakin and are now paying the price. I also got the spiritual message from Xavier to you," Qui-Gon replied as Xavier spoke: Obi-Wan, if you can hear me, I will reveal the identity of the Sith Lord that I've seen in my vision. It's the Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine. He is Darth Sidious. You and others must stop him, before he turns Barriss Offee against the Jedi."_

Ben couldn't believe on what he had just heard! All this time, the Jedi allowed a Sith Lord near Anakin and Palpatine was grooming Anakin to be his apprentice! No wonder Anakin killed himself, as he possibly saw his future as a Sith Lord!

"I will inform Delegation 2000 about my discovery and we will stop Palpatine. I will not ask Xavier to come, as her wounds haven't healed yet. Besides, I and Xavier need time, before we meet each other again. I will let her heal and then I will seek her out," Ben said, to which Qui-Gon nodded and vanished.

_"I am so very sorry, Anakin. I really am. I failed you and now, you are in the better place. I promise, Palpatine will be stopped, before he does anything else that would help whatever schemes he has," _Ben thought as he then returned to his meditation.

He would not fail on this one, especially that he failed Anakin before, when he was a young Padawan by allowing a Sith Lord near him. And look, how it ended.

Palpatine would be stopped, before he would harm anyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I played Anakin's Dark Deeds, when writing the part, where Xavier discovers who the Veiled Queen is.


	10. The Vampire Awakens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Xavier and her friends deal with Daedra at Dawnbreak, Anakin the II goes to the College, despite his weakened state as the things within the Republic are about take turn for the worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review response-
> 
> Snips_Skyguy-Xavier/Anakin is having a hard time, especially with Ahsoka's death and allowing the Dark Side to cause the Veiled Isle Massacre. Also, Anakin is a she, since he was revived into a female Ayleid (Wild Elf). Still, I thank you for your kind words.
> 
> With response out of the way, I've got good news, I am back in ESO and I will be playing it along with updating my fanfics. My User ID is AuroraSnowstrider and I am on EU PC Server.

**The Dark Truth!**

**Xavier Skywalker disguises herself as a interested recruit to join the Veiled Heritance and finds out that High Kinlady Estre is the Veiled Queen, who seeks the death of her own sister in the law, Queen Ayrenn Aldmeri!**

**Xavier is able to stop the attack against Ayrenn and it reveals the Gray Jedi's wounds, that are barely healing. At the same time, Obi-Wan leaves the Jedi Order, having enough of the Order's Corruption and caring more about reputation, rather than consequences.**

**Back at Nirn, Xavier and her friends are setting off to Firsthold, to stop Estre...**

It was a good night rest for Xavier and her friends. After what happened, she had to rest and calm down. She also thanked Urcelmo for being there and not shunning her in the time of the trouble.

After the breakfast in the manse, Urcelmo told them that he would meet up with them in Firsthold. He also smiled at Xavier and then departed to Firsthold.

The team met up at the table, where was the map of Auridon.

"We will going to Firsthold to stop the Veiled Queen Estre for once and for all. We will go to the Dawnbreak," Xavier said as the team nodded.

"I will investigate the College. I will be fine and I am feeling a bit better," Anakin the II said.

"It's settled then. We will go the separate paths and we will meet up at the Firsthold. We will end the Veiled Heritance there and stomp out the embers of that group, if they try to ignite another blaze," Xavier agreed as they exited the manse, climbed onto their perspective mounts and parted ways at the road to the College, as Anakin the II was to go there for his own little mission.

Anakin the II arrived at the spot, where he saw a Bosmer and a Khajiit. The latter worried, as she said: ""I have to go. If I am late again, Malangwe threatened to throw me into the Cave. I'll talk to you later, Baham.

She then ran off.

"What's going on here?" Anakin the II asked as he approached the Bosmer.

"Nothing's worth this nonsense. Stuff the Thalmor! And the Dominion! And..." Baham spoke as she then stopped. She looked very angry.

"Baham, I was sent by Thilin, who asked me to check this place, as she told me that something is wrong here," Anakin the II responded.

"Go talk with Tanion. Ask that smug son of a bitch what this place is really like. At least someone with the will to investigate can get a real look at this hole," Baham replied.

"Of course. I will take a look at the school, then talk with Tanion. May the Force be with us all," he replied.

He decided to investigate the classroom and heard the conversation between the teacher and the Bosmer students-

"Repeat the Pledge again, class."

"We swear fealty to the Dominion. We renounce the Green Pact."

"I can't hear you. Louder!"

"We protect the Dominion from her enemies. We give our lives in her defense. And we recognize the Altmer as our betters."

Anakin the II walked upstairs, where he heard: "You will stand there, until I permit you to sit." 

This already had Anakin the II suspect that it was not the Dominion at all, but the Veiled Heritance, as his Queen wanted all three races united, but not all Altmer accepted that. Thus, Estre created the organization and made a pact with the Daedric Prince and the Dark Side of the Force to kill Ayrenn and crush Aldmeri Dominion.

The Khajiit classroom had a Khajiit and a female High Elf. The Khajiit was the one that Anakin the II saw near the College.

"Tuck in your tail, soldier," the High Elf named Malangwe said.

"This one did as you asked. Please!"

"Talking back? Maybe you need more time in the Cave?" Malangwe asked. She then noticed the trio in front of her and spoke: "Ah, we have company. We will continue this later."

_"The Cave? I need to find it, but first, I have to help the students," _Anakin the II thought as he left the main building to help the students by delivering the healing supplies.

On Corusant, things began to fall apart, as Obi-Wan Kenobi had left the Jedi Order, due to his views that the Jedi Council cared more for the reputation rather than the others, since Ahsoka Tano died and they didn't bother to investigate of who was behind her murder and now the article of how Hero With No Fear was treated by the Jedi as a Padawan.

Many began to doubt the Jedi and there was debate of whatever they were peacekeepers or people that would attempt blackmail, as they attempted to have Senator Amidala retract her article.

Rex and Cody began to doubt the Order and the Jedi as well. The former had lost both a General and a Commander, while the latter had his General still alive.

They met up in a clone Bar on Corusant, where many were having a break from the war.

"Rex, I've been thinking to follow the former General Kenobi to Mandalore," Cody said as he drank from his glass.

"And I've been wondering where I'll go, now that both General Skywalker and Commander Tano are dead," Rex said.

"Rex, we'll stick together, until this crisis is over, as General Kenobi offered you and our brothers the refuge on Mandalore," Cody replied, before they got contacted by Waxer.

"Captain Rex and Commander Cody, we got the word from the Senator Amidala about going to the mysterious world of Nirn, where General Skywalker is right now and alive. But the General is a she, according to Senator Amidala and General Kenobi. So, we'll meet a pretty chick of a General," he spoke through the comlink.

Both Clones were rejoiced and gathered their brothers in both 212th Attack Battalion and 501st Legion to go to Nirn and aid their Generals in their cause.

Anakin the II entered the cave and felt the strange hunger within him again. "Thilin, if I become a Vampire, then you're my first meal," he muttered as he attacked two Heritance members, who were holding a female Bosmer hostage.

"Why did you put her in here? She did nothing wrong?" It was Ilara's voice and she was very afraid.

"You don't belong here cat. None of you belong here!" Tanion's voice was heard as Anakin the II's blood boiled. The Veiled Heritance were against the alliance between Altmer, Bosmer and Khajiit, so this was why they were plotting to have Queen Ayrenn killed on more than one occasion along with seething chaos in the Dominion.

When Xavier found out that Ayrenn's own sister in the law was the Veiled Queen, the rage coursed through her and the Dark Side nearly consumed her, thus, he sensed her grief. She needed rest and comfort from her friends, who were also shocked by what had happened, especially Thilin.

Now, the battle at the Dawnbreak to calm down and prepare for the battle ahead of them, as they were going to Firsthold and stop Estre for once and for all.

"I thought I was done for!" the Bosmer exclaimed as she ran out to safety. Anakin the II felt more piercing pain, as something was shifting within his body and his hunger grew stronger as he felt two fangs growing from his upper jaw.

He approached the corpse of a slain Heritance member and he drank the blood, but neither of the members had the Force, so he was still hungry. He needed the fresh blood of a Force Sensitive, and Tanion was his next target...

Back at Dawnbreak, Xavier and her friends cleared the town from the Daedra that attacked and she felt the darkness to the north.

"I will go after my son. I will meet you at Firsthold," she said as she got onto Angel and rode there, following the Force to the Saltspray Cave, which was near the College.

As she entered the cave, she ran up to see the bodies of the Altmer, who had the bites on their necks. She saw that they were fed opon by a vampire, but the only person according to Baham was Anakin the II, so what could have happened?

_"Xavier, it is your son, he has become a Force Sensitive Vampire, thus, he fed off the slain Heritance members. Hurry, he is about to have a meal on Tanion, the member of Veiled Heritance. They had infiltrated this institution and attempted to divide the Dominion by abusing and making Khajiit and Bosmer students forget their cultures," Qui-Gon's voice spoke in her mind as she followed the blood trail._

She arrived at the entrance of the chamber to find two more Altmer dead and their blood drained. She followed the trail to find Anakin the II battle Tanion, but it is the former's appearance that horrified her.

Anakin the II's skin darkened and red veins could be seen. His eyes turned sickly yellow and his hair was mix of brunette and white. He wore dark robes now, as the robes had changed their color.

He dodged the attack and then used the Force to pull Tanion to him and feed on the Altmer, before the latter dropped dead.

"Anakin?!" she asked with fear.

"Mother, I am so very sorry, but please, stay away from me!" he exclaimed, before he ran out of the cave and Xavier followed him to the beach, where he sat down and tried to restrain tears in his eyes.

"Ani, please understand me. I do not want to hurt you.

"I am a Vampire. A creature of the Darkness. I am tempted to feed on you and others. I will burden you with my curse. How you will tolerate me with this?" the young Skywalker asked.

Shhh. I will ensure that you will be alright," Xavier said softly, as she embraced her son, who enjoyed the sunlight and licked his lips with his tongue to get the last drops of blood of his prey. The sunlight didn't affect him and since he fed on the pray, he was not hungry for the blood, but he wanted the blood of the Veiled Queen herself to sate it for maybe a week.

"I know. I will restrain my feeding and I will feed on foes. I now actually want to feed on our Veiled Queen after we march into the battle of Firsthold," Anakin the II remarked.

"And you will have that wish. The battle will be soon, as we have cleared Dawnbreak from the Daedra. Let's leave this place and get to Firsthold as soon as possible," Xavier replied as they left the beach to rejoin their friends in the camp near the Firsthold, as they would plan their attack to aid the siege to end the threat of the Veiled Queen and her Veiled Heritance.

On Corusant, Padme had retrieved the urn with ashes, as she would relocate the urn to Anakin's current whereabouts. She had the help of one of handmaidens to do the theft, who had disabled the security of the chamber. She then retrieved the urn.

She realized that the Jedi were no longer trustworthy and she would do her love a big favor by relocating the ashes to Naboo, where they would be secure.

In the ashes that were in the urn, she found the heart, that was intact. It was the size of her fist and the heart was active, as the magical energy pulsed around the organ. Obi-Wan used the Force the track down his former Padawan and it confirmed her whereabouts. It was Nirn and Obi-Wan had no doubt that he would begin healing by seeking Xavier out on Nirn.

He went to the meeting room, as he held the beating heart, while the urn with the ashes stood on the table at his position. The meeting was about the destination as where they would go to begin their new system.

"We will deliver the heart and the ashes to Xavier instead. Yes, Admiral, Anakin's is a she and her name is Xavier. Thanks to the Force, I can track down her whereabouts. It's Auridon on the planet of Nirn," Obi-Wan spoke when his turn came as he put the heart back into the urn, so it rested along with the ashes.

"Nirn," Yularen said as he mused. "I've heard tales of that planet and its people. The planet is located near the border between Outer Rim and Unknown Regions. I will check the maps and we will go there, so we can seek General Skywalker," he then added.

"It's settled. We will seek her out as soon as possible. The Republic and the Jedi have gone corrupt and the recent events are the proof of the latter, since they tried to have Padme retract the article. She cares about Anakin Skywalker and even seeks the best for her love," Bail replied.

"We will leave the letter of resignation. Make sure that it doesn't mention of where we are going," Mon agreed.

They wrote the letter saying that they quit of being Senators of the corrupt government and would leave for the unknown destination. They would fight for the innocents, not for the Republic. Enough was enough.

After the Senators left Corusant, Rex and Cody also took their brothers to the perspective destination, Nirn. This was the beginning, as soon, the new Alliance would rise on the planet of Nirn to cleanse the corruption within the Republic...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished Greymoor storyline and I had the blast exploring the Western Skyrim along with Blackreach, as I want to play Skyrim again, since most of the places reminded me of the 2011 RPG Masterpiece! Thanks, Zenimax/Bethesda.
> 
> As you saw, Padme no longer supports the Jedi and leaves the Senate alongside Bail Organa, Riyo Chuchi and Mon Mothma. Admiral Yularen, Rex and Cody also leave to join the Alliance, that is to be founded by Anakin/Xavier and Padme.
> 
> Next-Firsthold and the end of the Veiled Queen.


	11. The Battle of Firsthold and Lost in Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Veiled Queen falls, the Gray Queen rises and a new companion comes from a far future of a Fallen Timeline.

**The Final Push!**

**As identity of the Veiled Queen is revealed as High Kinlady Estre, Xavier Skywalker and her friends are aiding Aldmeri Dominion to crush the Veiled Heritance threat on Auridon for once and for all.**

**The Jedi Order meanwhile begins to fall apart, as Obi-Wan Kenobi leaves the Order, prompting others to question their loality to the Order with the corrupt Council.  
**

**On Corusant, Padme Amidala, Riyo Chuchi, Bail Organa and Mon Mothma leave the Republic alongside Rex and Cody to find Xavier and join her on Nirn...**

The Cruisers were traveling through the space, as Padme, Bail, Riyo and Mon were on their way to Nirn to find Xavier and join her on the journey and plan their actions to save the Republic from the corruption, that was seen more clearly after Anakin's suicide and rebirth into the Elven Warrior.

The Jedi had also gone corrupt, as the Council only cared for the reputation and not for their own, as they didn't bother to investigate Ahsoka's murder. They also had tried to save their reputation by having Padme retract the article by declaring the statements as false, since Mace Windu saw Anakin as arrogant Jedi.

Anakin wasn't an arrogant boy the most Jedi labeled him as. He was a child, who hated the gifts and was uncomfortable with attention, which was why he hated his title as the Hero With No Fear most of the time.

Padme also watched as something was wrong with Anakin, as he was more angry than usual, even Obi-Wan expressed this concern to her days before Anakin's mission on Mortis, which ended in his death and revival.

She found the journal that revealed his time as the Padawan was a nightmare. He had to endure absolute nightmare, as no one appreciated his efforts to prove that he was very good Jedi to the Council, but they never accepted Anakin and as the result, he was friends with Palpatine. For some reason, Obi-Wan was vary of the Chancellor.

Now, they were going after the Anakin that was on the new world and Padme believed that Xavier was alone and missed her friends.

"We arriving at Nirn, Senator Amidala," the Admiral declared, which interrupted Padme's thoughts about Xavier.

"Rex, Cody, I and Senator Amidala are coming with me to see Xavier and offer our aid in her mission against the Veiled Heritance. Master Qui-Gon told me of their attempts to kill Queen Ayrenn Aldmeri and how Xavier stopped these attempts. Now, the identity of the leader was revealed by Xavier, according to Master Qui-Gon. We will find out from Xavier, who knows more about the situation," Obi-Wan said as he, Padme, Rex and Cody went to the Gunship, which took off and Obi-Wan had the pilot fly it to Auridon.

On Nirn, Xavier and her friends were near one of the crafting outposts, where Xavier was working on the helmet, as she remembered the vision of her Sith self to conceal the identity along with Kylo Ren, whom she called a False Vader, but she was inspired on how he wore the hood and helmet at the same time. Thus, she made the helmet that would fit her hood.

"Inspired by a specific Sith Lord, are we?" Thilin asked, when she saw the hood covering the helmet.

"Yes, Kylo Ren. I see him as the false Sith Lord, but I have to admit, he had the cool design where his armor and helmet are concerned. I am wearing the hood and the helmet to hide my face, as I am still not getting used to the attention," Xavier replied.

"Guess that you decided to take after someone that you disliked..." Blyfenal said as Anakin the II was heard exclaiming:

"Mom, look to the sky!"

Xavier looked up to see a Republic Gunship flying to their position.

"Brace yourselves, we've got company," Xavier said as she put on the helmet and hood and took out her lightsaber to brace herself for the battle. When the Gunship landed, she then de ignited it, as she saw that it was Obi-Wan, Rex, Cody and Padme as her companions took out their weapons.

"Xavier, have your friends stand down. We are here not to hurt you, but aid you in your quest," Obi-Wan said.

"I believe you. Forgive me, Master. I need time, before I am not hostile to any Jedi," Xavier replied, as her companions stood near her. "Blyfenal, Thilin and Anakin the II."

"Greetings, mortals," the Daedra warrior said.

"Hi, nice to meet you," Thilin replied as she bowed to her new friends. Obi-Wan was reminded of Ahsoka, as the the near human was cheerful one, no matter what was happening around her.

"Hello," Anakin the II responded as he smiled. Obi-Wan could see fangs in that smile and bits of blood, as he suspected that the young one had a meal recently, and a grisly one.

"What's with your son?" the Negotiator asked as he looked at the man, who resembled his brother, but was now his nephew, as he saw Xavier as his sister.

"Obi-Wan, he is a Vampire, a Force Sensitive one. While we were on our way to Skywatch, he investigated 'plagued' town of Phaer, and a Vampire was the source of trouble there," Xavier replied.

"I already had the meal on a few Veiled Heritance members. Now, I wish to taste the blood of the Veiled Queen herself. Anyway, you wish to know about what Veiled Heritance is trying to achieve?" Anakin the II said as he then turned to Thilin and Xavier, who looked eager to explain about the situation

"We were going to Firsthold, to see if the Veiled Heritance is there. We were preparing for the potential battle," Xavier replied as she then climbed onto Angel and began to leave the area.

Padme, Obi-Wan, Rex and Cody climbed on to ride behind the others. Padme held onto Anakin the II, who gladly provided her with the ride, Rex and Cody were behind Blyfenal and Thilin, while Obi-Wan held onto Xavier.

"Let's go! We must hurry to Firsthold and end the threat of the Veiled Queen," Xavier said as she and others departed from the spot.

As they exited from the woods onto the path to Firsthold, Xavier spoke as Obi-Wan held on:

"You want to know about the Veiled Heritance and their goals, right? Well, they are the Altmer, who are against Queen Ayrenn's idea of three races united. These are Altmer, Bosmer and Khajiit. Astanya tried to kill Ayrenn during her visit in Vulkhel Guard, the city far south from here and I had to defeat her to save Ayrenn. This earned me my positions as of one of the Eyes of the Queen.

"Veiled Heritance then set Silsailen ablaze and that's when I met Blyfenal."

"Then the Heritance tried to sabotage the rituals at the ruins of Tanzelwil, by turning the Ancestral Spirits against our Queen," Thilin added in as the young Half Ayleid Prince nodded, as it was also the time that the group met him and Thilin.

"Not to mention Mathiisen, where they were making a lot of weapons to drop the Veil and kill the Queen," Anakin the II said.

"Lastly, Skywatch, where I learned that Ayrenn's sister in the law is the Veiled Queen. You know how I went berserk on the Veiled Heritance. Now, we are going to Firsthold and see if the Veiled Queen is there," Xavier finished as Obi-Wan still shuddered. He remembered the vision, where Xavier in her human form murdered everyone on the isle.

"I am somewhat fond of the Altmer Queen and she is my friend. I was enraged, when I found out that it's her own sister in the law who seeks the Queen's death. I am still healing from the past.

"You say that the Veiled Heritance are against Ayrenn and Aldmeri Dominion. Do

Then, the voice echoed in Obi-Wan and Padme's minds, as Xavier focused: _"They're racists, High Elven supremacists with no understanding of the real world. Short-sighted misanthropes with delusions of grandeur! Bastard throwbacks that should crawl back beneath their rock!"_

Obi-Wan and Padme looked at Xavier, who responded: "They want an end to the Dominion, and for that, they want Ayrenn to step down, to appoint their own regent and for everyone not of High Elven descent to leave the Summerset Isles. The list is absolutely long."

"By 'stepping down', you mean murdering Ayrenn?" Obi-Wan asked as Xavier nodded. "Looks like negotiations were short," he added as he smiled, since he remembering saying that, when Qui-Gon was still alive. He knew that Qui-Gon was watching over them and Xavier and he didn't abandon her. He was her guide on this mysterious world filled with with its wonders and dangers.

Xavier nodded in agreement. This was years ago and she began to move on from the past.

"What's your real name? I know that your current name is not the one," Obi-Wan asked.

"Ahinne Dynar. My father is the last King of Ayleids or the Wild Elves. My mother was the last Ayleid Queen, but just like with my father, I don't know if she is still alive," Xavier responded.

"I am so very sorry to hear about your family, Xavier. Do you remember the last time you saw them?" Padme asked.

"My father was in a city, which was located in the province called Cyrodiil. I said was, as it vanished, along with my father and everyone in the city. About my mother, the memories are blurry," Xavier said.

"Just more questions than answers. Xavier, we will someday find your father and that vanished city," Obi-Wan said, as he wanted to reassure that there was hope of finding her father, whom he yet had to meet.

They had to cross the bridge and arrived at the shocking scene beholding them.

"General, we've arrived late, the attack is already taking place," Rex said as they saw that the area was swarmed with Daedra. There were wards and Thilin was seen running off to the Mages Guild, where Urcelmo was encountered.

The mage in the building game them a rune that would disable the wards. Thilin showed it and the group split up to take them out. Xavier and Obi-Wan handled one ward, while the others handled the second one.

Then, the comlink ringed, which had Obi-Wan turn it on and heard Bail's voice: _"General Kenobi, we found a safe place to land. It's near a city called Skywatch."_

"And we found Xavier Skywalker, who is the leader of the group. She has a strange bunch of companions," Obi-Wan remarked, while Force-Pushing one Daedra that was to attack. Xavier leaped onto it and sliced it with her lightsaber.

_"What?! And you are saying that Xavier Skywalker is her new identity?" Bail asked with a surprise in his tone.  
_

"Her real name is Ahinne Dynar and she is the daughter of missing King Laloriaran Dynar, the last Ayleid King. Her species seem to resemble the Altmer, or the High Elves, the natives of the isle that we are on. Xavier is a Wild Elf, or the Ayleid," Obi-Wan responded.

_"So we have a reborn Jedi and a royal to lead the Gray Rebel Alliance. We will still need to speak with the leader of the locals."  
_

"That will be after we stop the Veiled Heritance and their Queen, who want Queen Ayrenn Aldmeri dead. We are battling our way through the Daedra in Firsthold."

_"Of course. May the Force be with you," Bail finished as the comlink turned off._

"At least others are safe. We will meet up with them later, once we deal with the Veiled Queen," Obi-Wan said to which others nodded and pushed on.

At the Firsthold Castle, Xavier and her companions stood before the Oblivion Gate, which led to the Deadlands.

"Urcelmo and Sinien are already inside. We have one more portal to close. The High Kinlady Estre clutches to Dagon's robes. Hides within the Deadlands."

"What a coward. She should come out and face us here," Rex scoffed.

"Instead, she is clinging pointlessly to her Master. No matter, we are going in there and taking her out. I will also let Anakin to have his share," Xavier said as she looked at the Gate.

"General, let us clean up the mess and aid any Marines," Rex offered to which Cody nodded.

"It's settled. Let's deal with Estre to stop her for once and for all," Xavier agreed as Clone Troopers ran out of the Castle, while Xavier and her group entered the dreaded Deadlands.

In there, Xavier, Anakin the II, Obi-Wan and Padme battled the Daedra, until they reached the Veiled Queen and her Fire Atronarch minions.

"What do we have here? A lamb sent to slaughter? You dare to challenge the power of Mehrunes Dagon?" she spoke.

"I am not a lamb, you foolish Queen. And neither are my friends and family," Xavier responded as she held lightsaber in her hands and prepared to strike,

"I wonder how she got her lightsaber back," Padme whispered to Obi-Wan, who watched the Elf standing ready for a battle. She was battle-hardened by what she faced so far and was ready to tackle a Queen of the Veiled Heritance.

"I know what you fear of becoming, a Sith Lord. You can't grasp the Dark Side, and still, you reek of it. You would know of powers that Dark Side has to offer, if you joined the Sith," Estre taunted as her Atronarchs created the shield around the Altmer.

"True, but at very grave cost. I would lose everything that I cared for and I would suffer, even in the afterlife after the redemption!" Xavier retorted back as she ignited her lightsaber. Her voice was filled with both anger and sorrow.

Obi-Wan and Padme were horrified at what they heard. This exchange gave them a finally an answer for the suicide motive on Mortis. The former Naboo Senator was especially stunned, as she couldn't imagine Anakin being the Sith. This would be against everything that he stood for.

"I will kill that traitor named Palpatine for nearly turning me against everyone I cared for! I was a fool to trust him all those years! If I knew better at age of twelve, I would have left the Order for certain," Xavier snarled as she pierced down the Atronarchs, which had Estre stunned for a second, before she unleashed Force Storm onto her enemies.

Anakin the II caught the opportunity and dodged the storm, while Padme had to flee to the Gate and exit it, as she couldn't block it, unlike Xavier, Obi-Wan, Urcelmo and Thilin. Blyfelal ensured her safe escape, as he stayed behind to watch the battle and prevent any Daedra from escaping and attacking.

The young Half Ayleid Vampire leaped onto Estre and used his powers to drain her dry, before slashing her throat with his dagger, killing her instantly. He let the body fall, as he then noticed the magical cell near the Sigil Stone.

"Before we destroy the stone, I will check the cell out and then we will leave this place and the body of that bitch behind," he spoke while licking his fangs from the blood. He opened the cell with his magic and a man with auburn hair and green eyes emerged, as he looked at the people before him. He also wore the strange black uniform that Xavier recognized from her vision. He was a member of the First Order in the Fallen Timeline. There was something off with him.

"A bitch indeed. I expected to be dead, after being shot by that scumbag named Pryde. But, I awaken instead in that cell with that woman outside, who wants, while you run in here and do your heroics," he spoke as he looked at the strangers in front of him.

Obi-Wan watched him carefully as he sensed hatred in the man, while Thilin shuddered and then sobbed quietly, as she didn't want to attract his attention, since she sensed pain and suffering, that was in him. But this didn't worry Obi-Wan. What was more concerning of how Palpatine was tied to the vision, as Xavier called him traitor, which meant that he was the Sith Lord behind everything.

"You bastard. You may want to watch your tongue, or I will tear you to shreds right here and now," Anakin the II snarled as he took out his dagger and glared his fangs.

"Anakin, hold it! I sense something unique in him. The Force. He is Force Sensitive, and so is his child in his womb," Xavier said as she eyed the stranger, who felt out of the place and time.

The stranger eyed the armored woman, who reminded him of Kylo Ren, who was a Dark Force user of his era, but she had a blue lightsaber and of course, she was a woman. Her lightsaber was similar to the one, that the scavenger named Rey had.

"Let's leave this place and report to the Queen. We will see to that he and his child are cared for," Obi-Wan suggested, as Xavier approached the Sigil Stone and used the Force to shatter it into pieces. They were sent back home, to Tamriel. Only the stranger didn't see it as the home, not yet.

Ayrenn stood outside of the castle building, where other Altmer Marines were cleaning up the mess. They were aided by the Clone Troopers, who had fun blasting the Daedra and waited for their General to return from her battle against Veiled Queen Estre.

Rex and Cody then saw Xavier Skywalker and her companions, along with a strange man exiting the building. They were not harmed and Anakin the II looked very happy, while licking his teeth from blood.

"The Battlereeve tells me Estre is dead. I mourn her loss. She is the past. And you, our future. Your service to our people has been exemplary. You have proven yourself a valuable asset to the Aldmeri Dominion," Ayrenn said as she turned to the Ayleid warrior.

"I thank you, Your Grace," Xavier replied as she bowed to her Queen.

"I also know of a Hux, who is lost in our time. Xavier, he needs you," Ayrenn added as she eyed a man that she called Hux.

"He will be also trained, that's what I will ensure. I will see to it," Xavier replied as Hux bowed to the Queen next to him. He wondered of how the Queen knew who he was. Maybe the armored warrior had the answer.

"Among those who heed my voice, you will be honored and welcome. Our alliance of three peoples is fragile but beautiful. With you at its heart, I'm certain the Covenant and the Pact will learn to fear the eagle's cry."

"I will be leaving to meet others," Xavier said as she climbed onto Angel and Hux stood next to the Indrik. They saw Prince Naemon arriving at the scene as Angel turned into the direction of Ayrenn and Naemon.

"My Queen. How may I further the Dominion's goals today?" Naemon asked.

"Little brother. You're here."

"You only call me that when you've done something you regret. Or expect to regret."

"Naemon... then what have they told you?"

"When you snatched father's crown for yourself, you never once called me 'little brother'. Did you know that?"

"Please, I must know."

"I heard you declared my wife a traitor, that you ordered Estre's death. Well, she's gone now. Isn't she."

"Little brother, it is true. Also, she was a Dark Side Force user, as she had done something to cause Armitage Hux to be torn from his time and be sent to ours along with using the Force Storm. Xavier will ensure that he will be safe and trained, as she saw the man and his child's potential," Ayrenn responded.

"No regrets, dear sister. You did what must be done, for the glory of the Dominion. How could there be shame in that?"

Ayrenn signed as Xavier was fuming. So was Hux, who just didn't understand the strange near-human. But, he knew that there were some intrigues involved.

"Xavier, I was also informed that a group of humans found their way to this island and our world. They seem to be against the corruption of the government that they oppose," Ayrenn added.

"The Senators of the Galactic Republic, no doubt," Xavier responded.

"A manor near Mathiisen is a good base for operations of whatever cause they plan, which is no doubt. And lastly, these pieces of the mosaic were discovered recently. Keep them, as Mages Guild member said that they are part of an image that need to be brought to the Ayleid capital of Nenalata, according to one of the mages," Ayrenn said as she passed the stone pieces of the mosaic, which had the image of the upper part of the Jedi Order Symbol, but it was gray on the starry background and Anakin the I/Xavier holding a white crossguard lightsaber. Xavier took the mosaic pieces and placed them in her bag.

"Does they know what this mosaic is about, my Queen?" Xavier asked.

"They said that it could be related to the ancient Ayleid Prophecy. Some writings mention that it is about three leaders, but we are not certain, as your people scattered the other pieces and writings to other ruins, so they could hide them from the outside world," Ayrenn replied.

"Please, warn me if members of Aldmeri Dominion find other pieces, so they could send them to the Manor, as I know how I will be able to transport them to the capital," Xavier said.

"We will do everything to solve the mystery on that mosaic piece. I believe that the full mosaic will give us answers that we seek to the prophecy, which could be related to the current events concerning you and the galaxy," Ayrenn agreed.

"I thank you for this, my Lady. Let's go to the others, Armitage. We have the meeting to attend," Xavier said as Angel rode to the Gray Manor, while Hux followed. He climbed onto Anakin the II's horse and held onto the Vampire, who just smiled and his steed rode alongside other horces.

Xavier and her companions went to the manor, which was near Mathiisen, where the base of operations for the Gray Alliance would be.

The Ayleid Princess got off her mount and Angel went to Stables, where an Altmer handler gave her food and water. Other riding animals also were led to the Stable, as Xavier and others entered the manor.

She saw Bail Organa and few other Senators near the throne seat, as they were waiting for her. She wondered if the whole Delegation 2000 was to come here.

"Senators Organa, Mothma and Chuchi..." she began, as Mon raised her hand.

"We are no longer Senators, Princess Dynar-Skywalker. We have left the Republic, after seeing the corruption and how it allowed the war to continue. We should have acted after the failed peace negotiations," she said.

Xavier remembered Padme's mission to the planet, where she met up with Mina Bonteri, a Separatist Senator, who wanted peace, but she was murdered and the blame was laid onto the Separatists, thus, the peace talks were laid bare. It was before Dooku temporarily got a new apprentice and that fateful mission on Mortis.

"Can you take off your helmet? We are sure that it was needed in battle against the Veiled Queen," Riyu asked.

Xavier nodded and took off her helmet along with lowering her hood to reveal her face to the former Senators. Hux was astonished to see that the Princess was one of the local Elves. The long hair was tied into the braid and and the sapphire eyes had both happiness and pain at the same time. A scar was slashed across her right eye.

Obi-Wan just smiled as he remembered Xavier's Elven appearance from the vision, but her armor was different. He guessed that she changed it in order to fit her style as the warrior, as she wore strange robes before.

"General Dynar-Skywalker, we have to admit, you are a very beautiful at this point. We thought that you were a human, but instead, you are an Elf," Rex remarked as he then whistled.

"One of the near extinct ones," she responded.

"She is an Ayleid, or the Wild Elf. Her father is the last King, but we aren't certain that he is still even alive after all those years ever since her last seeing him.

"I am, as I can still feel the bond, but it is a weak one. I can still feel him, but he is not in this realm. I sense that he is elsewhere," Xavier said.

"Do not give up hope, Xavier. We will find him at some point. The Force will guide us to him. For now, we will prepare for any future battles, as I suspect that Aldmeri Dominion will need our help, as I bet that the Veiled Heritance has remnants on Tamriel," Obi-Wan said.

"Of course. Plus, I was approached by the strange figure in Skywatch, who told me to go to the Interim Suitor, which is in Vulkhel Guard," Xavier spoke as she then searched her bag for her discovery of the Ayleid Mosaic.

"There are also this pieces of mosaic that Ayrenn gave me. We need to find the rest and bring them to the former capital," Xavier said as she showed the pieces of the mosaic and then had the map of Cyrodiil to show where the capital was.

"You seem to know of where to bring them," Bail remarked.

"Nenalata, that's where we have to bring it. But first, we need to find the rest of the pieces. I believe that my people scattered the pieces across Tamriel to safeguard them from the wrong hands. And I have a hunch that we have to look in the Ayleid ruins.

"We will search the ruins and bring them to the city, to know what the mosaic will show us. It is related to my people's prophecy about three leaders.

"I also suggest that we go to Nenalata and set up our base there. I know where it is, as I remember the place before my family's flight to the new place. Queen Ayrenn agreed to send any newly discovered pieces of the mosaic to this manor, so we could transport them to Nenalata.

"It is settled. Both this Manor and Nenalata will be our bases for the Gray Alliance. Now that the threat of the Veiled Heritance is over, we can rest and plan our next move," Padme agreed.

Xavier stood before the Senators, as she thought of a name, that she would go with in the public. She didn't want to everyone know her name that she had and wanted the people to know the other, that would be her public one.

Queen Ayrenn watched of what was going to happen. Urcelmo and Razum-Dar also watched, who were eager to see of what would happen next.

"I am Xavier Dynar-Skywalker, the Gray Queen of the Gray Alliance. We will end any threat to freedom and peace in this world, and the whole galaxy," Xavier spoke as she ignited her lightsaber.

Many nodded as Xavier sat down at the throne, since she was the ruler. Then, she stood up and took out the staff as Anakin the II stood by her. He was her Prince and thus, an heir, so he stood near the throne, while finding a pair of circlets to show their status as the rulers.

_"One Queen falls, another rises. I wonder where that will go,"_ Hux mused as he decided to win his Lady's loyalty, while living in the strange world and time, which was long before his birth in the Fallen Timeline.

So, he approached the Gray Queen with bravery, and bowed to her. "Armitage Hux, at your service."

"You will find your position not regrettable choice. Whatever brought you here, it was the will of the Force," Xavier responded as Hux returned to his spot.

"I congratilatue you on your new title, my Agent. I am certain that you have a responsibility to run a system, that would topple the Corrupt Republic," Ayrenn said.

"I plan to do it one step at the time, alongside forming a new Jedi Order, that will not be soldiers of the Republic, but true peacekeepers. This, I swear," Xavier responded, to which others nodded. This would be a long ride, before they would achieve their goals.

Later, everyone went to the rooms, that were prepared for the Gray Alliance members. A few Altmer volunteered to be servants to the organization and a few Eyes of the Queen agreed to aid their fellow agent. That was a good head start.

That night, Xavier slept peacefully and was not bothered by the nightmares, as she had good dreams that night.

In Coldharbour, King Laloriaran Dynar felt his daughter's grief, as her Force Scream echoed to all Force Sensitives in the Galaxy. It even reached the Force Sensitives, who were in other dimensions.

The last Ayleid King was trapped in the Lightless Oubliette, as he was imprisoned by the Daedric Prince, Molag Bal for more than three thousand years. During this time, he had thought of his only daughter, the Princess of the Ayleids, who was gifted with the Force and she studied both aspects.

To Ayleids, there was no Light or the Dark. There was the Force. But, the gift didn't prevent from their race's downfall in the early First Era, as the empires were eliminated by the rebellion, which was led by the Alessia the Slave Queen.

He was in the exile with the royal family and married an Ayleid woman, who was the last Queen, before she disappeared around time Molag Bal had sent the Cyrodiil city into his own realm.

Now, he had a clue that his only daughter was still alive and out there, as her grief echoed through the Force and she was in grief over a death of someone she cared for. But, he had no idea of who was this Ahsoka Tano, of whom his daughter spoke.

Then, something hit the King, his daughter was someone else now of the present time, as he felt pain and suffering along with desperation for a better life.

His daughter, Princess Ahinne Dynar was alive and was also the Chosen One of the Force, who was on vengeance path against the Sith, as she now had two students, her son by blood, Anakin the II Skywalker and the misplaced in time Armitage Hux, who was killed, before being sent to the past.'

Laloriaran smiled as he realized that there was a hope that he would see his daughter and possibly, her new family. But, it would be a long time, before they would meet again. And, she would not be alone, as she would have people, who would need help in the battle against the Sith...


End file.
